Diary Deal
by Bloodypleasures
Summary: Keeping a diary. It's normal for the average teenager, you can express your feelings in it. Talk about your problems and your crush. Things not to do: lose it and let someone else find it. "There's a choice: Either this diary will be handed to him, or..."
1. Chapter 1

**New story, it's cliché but I looove it =D And no, Alice isn't as fierce as she is in the anime but I'll try to keep her from being OOC o.o**

**Chapter 1**

_September 24__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my first time writing about what happens to me in a small book. You look so obnoxiously colorful as well, but at least you got my attention. That's what matters to me, I guess._  
_Sorry if all this comes over awkwardly… or is it just awkward I'm talking to a book?_

_Anyway, you're supposed to write about your day in this. It's a normal school day, so nothing very special happened. I got up, left for school walking. I don't take the bus, I'm not comfortable with all the people in there. You know, I'm not one of the most popular kids in school. I dare say I'm not a complete loser but I will most definitely be looked upon in the bus and I rather not be noticed by the more popular kids._

_Well, that's not true. I wish I could fit in with the more popular groups so 'he' could notice me. Even though he's a popular snob and I'm just a dork, I can't help but adore him._

_After school I had to pick up Bander from the doctor; he had to get something checked but my parents couldn't pick him up, so I had to do it after school. Weird name for a dog, right? It's from Alice in Wonderland, there it is Bandersnatch. I love that series, mainly because I share the name._

* * *

Alice thoroughly looked through her desk. It was no where to be found… It was too big to be in the pocket of her jeans or sweater so she knew for sure it wouldn't be in the laundry. How hard is it to find a diary in the space that was her room?

It wasn't a mess and the object was quite colorful. Alice looked under her bed again. She found some socks who undoubtedly had been under there for a while but nothing that seemed important enough to be her diary. Giving a frustrated sigh, Alice sat at her desk and looked at her computer.

Finishing up her visits to various site, she got dressed accordingly, combed her hair because it is only logical to be misplaced after her search and grabbed her bag for school. She hopes she's going to find the diary. She's been writing in it since September, about four months now. Actually, like a small child's fantasy, she hoped she could one day write it up in a bundle and look back at it when she was older. It would be no good if she lost it!

Besides, there were a lot of pictures stamped in there; from her friends, her family. From him, one too. Alice blushed at the mere thought and quickly ran downstairs, noticing she had to hurry.

"Mom, have you seen my diary?"

Her mother blinked and looked away from her laptop. "Sorry, what?"

"My diary." Alice asked patiently, quickly putting her shoes on. Her mother looked at the clock and shook her head.

"No, maybe it's in the office? You're late for school."

"I checked there.. well I'm off! Bye!" Alice had truly rampaged through her entire house. She didn't want to let her parents read what she wrote in there because, being the teenager she was, she had quite some outbursts in there about them, mostly about them always working.

Her first few classes went by normally and boringly as ever. The only high point for her was when her friend Lottie announced she wanted to invite Alice for a sleepover next weekend to which she agreed of course.

Right now she was at the end of a free period and standing at her locker, ticking in the code before she got to open it.

"Hey there cat-ears."

Alice opened her locker and hummed a soft response to the guy who greeted her so… politely, Xerxes Break. He was with the more popular groups and Alice never spoke to him at all. As far as she knew they had about three classes together and he had a girlfriend whose name she forgot.

"How you doing?" He asked happily and Alice, out of his sight behind her locker-door, blinked awkwardly. Did he mistake her for someone else or is he really trying to converse with her? Refraining from making any sarcastic comments she leaned back a little to look at him (yup, still the same and not one of her friends), she shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

He smiled at that and eyed her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. Alice stood closer to her locker and positioned her bag between the lower locker and her knee, switching some of her books at the time.

"It's polite to ask it back, you know. But it doesn't matter. It's not where I came here for. Tell me, you really think that Oz is the cutest guy in school? Because I beg to differ."

A loud bang was heard when the bag efficiently slipped through Alice's knee and the lower locker. Frozen with shock, Alice looked underneath her locker door to the lower part of his body to ensure he was there. Widening her eyes, Alice looked back at the locker quickly.

It wasn't there. It wasn't in her house. Oh no.

Slowly, as if that would matter to the entire situation, Alice closed her locker and picked up her bag, her eyes transfixed on the colorful book he held in one of his hands. It was open and he was looking in it with a quite amused glance in his eyes.

"That's personal." She managed to squeak out and he only smiled wider in response, flipping a page as to prove a point before closing it and holding it behind his back.  
"I take it you want to have it back and not let me read a single page more."

There was a catch here, she knew it. But instead of that Alice gulped and nodded, hoping that she would seem innocent or sad and he'd take pity on her. Hell wouldn't have that.

"Too bad." He said with a chuckle before stuffing her book in his bag. Alice looked at and wondered if she'd actually overpower him. Probably not. She's not that strong and looked about petite compared to him.

"Why not?" Alice quickly replied. There's no way he'd want to keep it for no reason. As she said, there was a catch. He leaned on the lockers casually, glaring at the kid who wanted to go to his locker there (the kid walked on) and tugged on a lock of his white hair.

"Why should I? I should take serious advantage from this. Oh, we'll laugh for days when this comes out."

Her biggest nightmare and he knew it. He probably read somewhere around October or November that she didn't want Oz to find out she liked him, he'd think she's worthless. Alice felt like crying and breaking something. This was not how her ordinary Thursday was supposed to be. It had to school, homework, diary and sleep. Not some idiot waltzing in reading her diary!

"Unless, of course, we can make a deal!" He suddenly claimed when bell ringed and Alice knew that she'd get scolded for not being on time. But right now she didn't care.

"A deal?"

"Yeah. You up for it?" Well, normally it depended but Alice couldn't let it slip. She couldn't have him tell everyone, she still had to go one year of high school after this! And she definitely didn't want to change schools because she find it hard enough to make friends as it is. So she nodded and he grinned satisfactorily .

"There's a choice: Either this diary will be handed to him, or… you'll be my girlfriend for the rest of this year!" Why the second option of course!

Wait, what?

"But that's five more months!" Alice shouted, before putting her hand on her mouth. Woops, she shouted. He shrugged at her and got up from leaning against the lockers. "And what about your girlfriend!"

"Sharon? Oh, we broke up on friendly terms last week." Last week… Alice groaned at his disability to stay single for a while.

"Why would you want that?"

"Just pick an option now, cat-ears!" He snapped impatiently and Alice blinked. Well, according to what she proclaimed earlier she would never, ever pick option one.

"…Fine. Can I get it back now?"

"Nope, not until June~"

How unfair! Alice watched in horror as he turned around and left for class while waving his hand to her. "I'm off too class then, pumpkin! See you at lunch!"

* * *

R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if Alice is OOC, but I'm convinced she feels too threatened to show her true nature o.o She will once, of course~**

**Chapter 2**

Alice told her mother that she was feeling very ill and got to stay home for the next day. Thankfully, because she really didn't want to see either her friends or Xerxes.

Yesterday, at lunch, Alice had been standing still in the cafeteria for a while because she didn't know which table to sit at. She had no clue of how serious Xerxes was going to take this, but he wouldn't go as far as to actually force her away from her friends, right?

Wrong. When she was convinced it was the way she thought, she moved to her left to walk over to the table with her friends. Only to be pulled to the right.

It was of course, because she spoke of the devil, Xerxes. She had glared at him before looking at the table they were headed to, and she immediately got stomachache. Either he was a real jackass or he just wanted her to sit there, because both of them knew Oz sat there as well, surrounded by other kids.

"Remember, you're my girlfriend and not his." He whispered in his ear and to Alice it sounded dreadfully threatening with some mockery. Jackass, yes. She pouted slightly and kept quiet.  
When they were there he had his arm around her shoulders (even though she casually made a movement hoping it'd shrug him off) and introduced her quickly before sitting down.

Oz had smiled at her and introduced himself (she knew it, already) and told her to take a seat. Yeah, he made room for her. It made her sick to think he thought she was Xerxes' girlfriend. It wasn't supposed to be like that! She had to be single so he could… Oh well, wishful thinking.

Oh, he was cute. Other people would describe Oz as handsome but she thought he was cute. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, that gave some sort of innocent expression. She marveled at how he interacted with his friends and laughed, before catching herself in a stalker-session and focusing her attention on her bottle of water again. In the rush to get to school she forgot to pack lunch and yeah, no money on her either.

It didn't look very suspicious though because the girl across from her and the girl two seats next to her didn't have anything either.

That was until her stomach grumbled loud enough for her to hear and she quickly made movements and put her hands on her lap to cover it.

"Oh honey, just started yet?" Alice looked up to the girl across from her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it in a few days." Wait, she heard it? Or did she just appear hungry? Probably that. What did she mean anyway? "For starters you could just chew and spit it out, it's a great technique!"

Wait, anorexic? Alice frowned. She was perfectly happy with her figure as it was and she wouldn't need to look like bones with meat on it!

"I'm not like that. I just forgot my lunch." Alice quickly defended, choosing her words. No need to get in a bitch fight over something. Xerxes smiled when the girl looked surprised and pouted, before he turned to her.

"I could share my chocolate bar, but I want something in return~"

Alice turned straight again to ignore him. No way, she could be hungry for the rest of the afternoon. Just think about the children in Africa, they'd die for the breakfast she had! She shouldn't complain.

A girl sat down and looked at Alice strangely before smiling. "You must be Alice?" She asked bewildered and Alice quickly nodded. "Oh, I know about you!" Oh great. "You hang out with that nerdy duo!"

Alice raised an eyebrow and silently wondered if she dared complain about it. Xerxes snickered but the rest didn't seem to have noticed and the few that did kept on listening or ignored it. So Alice nodded. Reo and Elliot were indeed a nerdy duo, so she couldn't go against it.

So instead of replying she glared at Xerxes for snickering before the girl caught her attention again.

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Alice quickly said and Lily looked her over once before resting her chin on her hands and smiling politely. Alice relaxed a little more because they weren't all focusing on her anymore.

"You know, he probably told you, but we're throwing a party tomorrow night. Of course you're invited, I'd love it if you come." Tomorrow night? She didn't have anything in particular… But she didn't feel like going.

"I'm sorry. My parents aren't home tomorrow and I'm not allowed to go out when they aren't." Alice didn't know that was true or not but she didn't take any risks and didn't want to go. "They're pretty stern. Really lame." Alice quickly added when several people on the table gave her weird looks.

"Then do it so they won't notice." Xerxes cleverly responded. "Or say you're staying with a friend. I got room." She wanted to hit him for that but of course that wouldn't be appropriate and seeing Oz was right next to her, Alice kept quiet.

"I really can't. Better next time, I'm really sorry."

Lily looked her up before shrugging. "That's okay, I know how parents can be! I'll be sure to invite you to the next party though!"

"Yeah… I'll look forward to it." And there went the raise in her status. The rest of the day went by fairly normal because she didn't have any other classes with Xerxes and occasionally only had to greet one of the people on that table. The bitchy thing was the explaining to Lottie and Elliot as to why she had been there and not with them, but she got out of it easily saying she had a project with one of the girls and decided to talk over it during lunch. That had to work.

Coming home she passed her mother's office and looked at it for a moment. She wished her mom would ask her how her day was, but her mom was always busy working on the laptop, only talking to her when she needed something or when she was questioned about something.

She couldn't tell her friends either because they'd think the situation was dumb. Besides, even they didn't know she liked Oz. She didn't need to tell them either because Lottie would try to couple her, but she was going to avoid this Xerxes as much as she could, without making him believe that she avoided him. She could be his girlfriend, all right. But she could do it primary school style.

That was her remaining Thursday, and feeling sick of nervousness and stress she got to stay home on Friday. At least her parents weren't very stern in that.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

____

_October 16__th_

Dear Diary,

_I'm sorry Bander got his claws on you, now I won't be able to lock you anymore. But that's all right, I'm not planning on letting anyone have you and read in you anyway._

Today was Oz's birthday, and for that he was in a great mood! He was even nice to me when I asked him for help at math. He's really good at math, all though he doesn't like to show it off that much, he does help the others when they don't understand it. I don't understand it all the time; I can still see the numbers and pi's flying around.

It's a shame that he's always dating though. It makes me feel a little insecure because he always has a girl, but never notices me in that way. But I guess that's the same for other girls in the school. Now that we talk about it, I don't think I've ever been noticed in that way before… but maybe that's because I'm naïve. Lottie always tells me I'm naïve so yeah.

Today went rather well. I fell at P.E. and got laughed at momentarily but it's normal for someone who falls at P.E., so I guess I don't feel insulted… I still love the look on the guys face when I snapped at him.

____

__

_

* * *

_

"Where were you Friday?" Xerxes asked mildly interested as he leaned on her desk and Alice disinterestedly doodled on a paper.

"I was sick." She easily lied. Because of you, she wanted to add, but she didn't feel like it that much so ignored it. About the entire school now knows she had a 'relationship' with him though some people doubted because of their interaction. She never told Lottie about the diary incident, just that he asked her out once and she agreed to it. Lottie was happy enough Alice finally got a boyfriend.

He was told to go to his seat but she definitely knew it wasn't over yet, but Alice ignored it and focused on the French class for the remaining hours. They had this double and if she wasn't happy it got her away from Xerxes, she would be bored out of her mind.

At the end of the class she got up and walked over to the teacher along with Elliot to ask something about their oral test before leaving the classroom in hurry to get to their next.

"I'm off to Physics!" Elliot bid her goodbye quickly and Alice hurried her way over to the next level. Right at the top of the stairs she had a lovely welcoming committee waiting for her. Several kids from the popular group were hanging around the walls to come fashionably late and deciding to not rush away like a chicken but face them Alice stepped out of the crowd. Xerxes looked at her with an eyebrow raised when she glared at him.

"Let's go to class."

"Nah, I hate History." He said boringly and Alice sighed. He probably hated all classes. "Let's not show up?"

"Well I don't know for you, but I'm going." She made to move in the crowd again when he quickly made a grab for her arm and succeeded. Smiling at the group he walked her over, closer to the doors.

"If you're my girlfriend than at least try not to act like such a douche." He told her amusingly and Alice glared at him. She wasn't being a douche but she'd love not to get expelled for missing classes either. Her parents would have her head!

"I'm not, you are. It isn't cool or anything to play truant, it's lame." Alice accused and he frowned at her before bowing over a little.

"Well, you're in our group now so I guess you're not cool either then."

"I'm not playing truant."

"Ah-ah."

Knowing where this was going, Alice tried to wiggle her way out of his grip and glared. "Let go already. I'm already having lunch with you and I'll be social to your friends. But we need to go to class now." In fact Alice rather liked History so she rather not miss a class if it wasn't a bother.

"Having lunch together is stuff everyone can do." He said mildly annoyed and Alice sighed tiredly.

"So what else do you want me to do? I'm not going all goo-y on you and you know why! You shouldn't complain because I'm actually agreeing to this! I'm the one that should complain!" Alice continued in a low voice, so she would embarrass herself (or him) in front of his friends. They still thought they were whispering about something trivial. She was about to scold him further when he effectively silenced her. By placing his lips right on hers.

Alice never had been kissed, obviously. She had been too young in primary school to think of those kind of things and in high school she never had a boyfriend. She's been ogling over Oz for about a year and the other year… well you know. So she was utterly shocked when he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer, deepening it but stopping soon enough because she wasn't responding at all. He got what he wanted though; she was silent and the entire hallway noticed it because, hey, it was Xerxes Break.

He gave her a smirk and kissed her on her cheek before grabbing her hand and dragging her to class.

"Fine, we'll go~"

Alice felt her face heat up at all the stares she was giving. Idiot! Idiot! As rumors go, Lottie and Elliot had heard of it soon enough. Or at least Lottie did because she passed a paper note over to her in English literature.

_Why are you sitting there, and did he really kiss you?_

Alice crumbled the note in her hands before raising her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and Alice rushed out of the classroom, reaching the bathroom just in time to burst out in tears. Hitting the sink with her fist and holding her fist in pain shortly after Alice went inside one of the cabins and closed the door, leaning against it.

Why did he act like this as well? She agreed to him and if he used a little blackmail she'd agree to most things, but he knew she didn't want it to get so personal! He knew that, he couldn't possibly not know that! He knew damn well she wasn't like the other girls on his table and she certainly didn't want to get played with!

After a good ten minutes of crying her anger out, Alice stepped out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She did have red eyes, but there was one advantage; whenever she had to be red because of running or crying – Alice would turn more white. So she only looked a little paler now, aside from the eyes. She'll just not look anyone in the eye then..

Ruffling her hair until it was in it's original position again, Alice bend down to take a sip of water and straightening her clothes. Okay, good to go. Right at that moment Lottie entered the bathroom as well and looked at her friend confusedly.

"Hey, you look pale… wait, did you cry?" And she cried all over again. Lottie rushed over to her to embrace her, having her friend successfully making a wet spot on her shirt but of course she didn't mind at all.

After another good ten minutes Alice had calmed down again. Okay, now she looked red as well. Sniffling she took the toilet paper her friend offered for her and held it to her nose after she dried her eyes.

"Are you… okay?" Lottie asked quietly and Alice shook her head. For a fact she knew Alice wouldn't tell her about it because she never did when she cried. So she started guessing. "Is it about your mom and dad? Did they do something?" No response, so it probably wasn't it. "Well, Elliot and I aren't mad at you so it can't be a fight. Does it have something to do with Xerxes?"

Alice produced an angry whimper and scolded herself for it. At least Lottie knew what was going on. "Oh Alice, dearie. Did you two have a fight?"

… right. They believed Xerxes had asked her out politely and Alice had agreed because she liked him. She can't tell them about it, they'd know she would've lied.

"I'm just… not used to it. That's all." Alice claimed quickly, her words muffled by her hands. Lottie nodded.

"Your first kiss, huh? Must have been unexpected. How was it?" Alice sniffled again. He probably did that hundreds of times with different girls so he wouldn't have had a problem with it.  
"I was too paralyzed." Alice muttered and Lottie laughed at the small joke, making Alice smile very lightly.

"Don't worry, they say first times suck. Second times are better. Or was that about sex? Well I think either way." Lottie was lost in her thoughts for a while before agreeing on the last statement and rubbing Alice's shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll wait until class is over and I'll tell the teacher you had a problem at home. Okay? It's break anyway so you can come with me outside immediately, you need some time with us now."

Alice nodded, beaming at her savior. Alas, she found her hero! She didn't have to spend time with them and Oz in the cafeteria today!

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

_October 20__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Lottie was very happy today. She got her first kiss from her boyfriend and told us about the wonders, even though she claimed it wasn't very nice at first. It got better in the process. Elliot had agreed to that before we stopped the subject altogether, it mustn't be a nice subject for a guy to participate in. I don't have anything to bring with that because I frankly never kissed or even had a boyfriend. But that doesn't matter; I want to kiss that guy I'm really in love with – or else it wouldn't have a meaning and it would be a waste. _

_My mother and father are gone for a work trip this week, so I'll be home alone. Lottie and Echo are coming over for one night but their parents don't really allow much sleepovers during school days. I wonder if my parents would think the same way, but they don't care much as long as I do good for school and do my chores, I guess. Bander is acting a little silent nowadays and I wonder if it has something to do with age. The doctor who did the test said Bander was fine but aging. I can't help but think he might get sick soon… I hope he'll let me notice when he needs help._

* * *

Alice smiled happily with her eyes closed. She could hear a few of her friends chatting away and was happy it was about something trivial like school, games, pets and occasionally boys. At least it wasn't about fashion, sports, diets or sex. She had enough of that for a while. Elliot had probably told all of them to back of on the Xerxes subject because nobody asked anything.

"Jerk-alert." Lottie suddenly said and Alice knew why. Lottie didn't like Xerxes very much after the bathroom-incident and even though Alice insisted he didn't do anything bad, she on her part insisted he had to make it up to her. She wondered if Xerxes would hesitate about intruding into their conversation, but as she thought, he didn't and waltzed right into their space, looking over at Alice.

"Hey cat-ears. Can I speak to you?"

Alice glared when he smirked. "I'm talking with my friends." She defiantly said and glared harder when he rolled his gaze over the group momentarily, observing them and smirking again.  
"I'm only borrowing you then. I promise I won't take her away." He quickly assured the others and Lottie shook her head at him.

"Yeah yeah just go already."

Alice stood up and followed him to another tree so he could say what he wanted to say to her. Obviously he would know she was angry because the smirk had disappeared from his face and he didn't look very annoyed either.

"You were gone awfully long in English Literature, you know." Alice blushed and looked aside.

"You probably know why."

"After some research I did," He said and shrugged when she glared at him. He read more! "I'm sorry for the show in the hallway. I didn't know it would upset you as much as it did, but I really thought you had been kissed already."

"Of course I haven't. Do I look like that to you?"

He grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, no, but you must've been in love with someone before Oz right? Or played a game like turn the bottle, or… well judging from your group I guess you haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't go insulting them because I got plenty to say about your group." Alice defended quickly. No way he'd ever speak bad about them because they were her friends and some of them were the best people she ever met.

He bit his lip and looked amused at her. "Right, sorry, didn't mean to make you angry." Yeah right.

"In any case, I'm sorry."

"I'll think about it."

"Huh?"

"Accepting your apology, moron. Not everyone kisses the ground you walk on when you put up an apologetic face and say sorry." He was taken by surprise for a moment before he blinked and looked at her interestedly.

"Ha, that's just you. Anyway, I should probably warn you that Lily is going to try and bond with you soon. Also, just be prepared she's currently dating with Oz. Thought I'd tell you."

"Jerk."

He looked away for a moment and looked at her friends, who were currently laughing about something trivial while Elliot made wild hand gestures, telling an animated story.  
_  
_"Why are you in love with him?" He asked suddenly and Alice, who hadn't paid attention and looked at some birds flying in the sky, snapped her head back at him confused.

"You should know that."

"I don't spend my time reading in your diary; it's something to do when I'm completely bored." He looked like he wanted to add something more but didn't and Alice shrugged.

"One day I got to school too late because I had a fight with my parents, teacher scolded me and told me to have detention – You know, Barma – he stood up for me, ended up having detention with me and… well it's cliché. Just laugh already."

He ignored her and went on. "You're not on good terms with them, are you? Your parents."

Alice raised her eyebrows and shrugged, crossing her arms so and bowing over a little. The nausea was back and she knew it was because he was interviewing her like this.  
"Relatively good, I guess. We just don't spend much time together. They work a lot."

"That's a shame. You look like you're in for a lot of fun things." He said sincerely and because of that she knew he didn't mean it perverted. Well, no need to scold him then. She shrugged again. They were silent for a while before Alice awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I'm going back now…"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm free earlier." He smiled again and her tummy did a flip. He looked a lot better when he smiled normally, rather than those stupid smirks. So she decided to smile back lightly before stalking off to the group.

The next day Alice met up with the same people as usual and walked a little with Xerxes, who sometimes told the same remarks as usual but Alice noticed he was a bit nicer now. He refrained from physically interacting wit her, though, and Alice wondered if she should be happy. Probably.

Right now she had P.E. with most kids she knew and Lily sat down next to her when Alice had to wait for her turn to be called.

"You know, you have strange eyes. The purple really stands out underneath your hair." Alice tugged her dark brown hair uncertainly. "You should take contacts."

"Contacts?" Lily nodded and Lottie snorted next to her. "You're purple eyes stand out too much underneath your dark hair… maybe a soft blue or brown would be better."

"Just because she says it's prettier doesn't mean it's comfortable. Don't do anything you don't want Al."

Lily glared at her. "Sure it's uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it. First time wearing a bra is uncomfortable."

Alice snickered. "That's different. I'm happy with my color though." Lily was more or less satisfied with that and left, leaving Alice to fend her off to Lottie. After explaining that yes, Lottie was still her best friend, and yes, she was only trying to be nice while she didn't wanted to be friends with Lily, she let her of the hook and they stood up to do the first four laps around the field.

As usual, Alice took it more slowly with Lottie, because their condition wasn't the best, while the guys sped past them, Xerxes jogging next to Alice for a moment to greet her before going ahead.

"He's a lot nicer now." Lottie muttered and Alice nodded as she looked at him. He was, and she figured it was probably because of what he read in the diary. She knew he would have a heart after all, and she could handle remarks now and then.

"Oh, want to go on a double date with me and this guy I met last week? I'm not too sure about him." Alice recalled her memories and remembered the 'guy she met last week'. But a double date… A date would make it official, wouldn't it? Alice frowned.

"Ehm… when and where?"

"Well, maybe next week, on Saturday? Just to the movies I guess. Always start of neutral! I was thinking something in lines of a comedy, because I know we don't like action and boys don't like romance."

"I'll… ask him, I guess." Lottie smiled and went on talking about other things before they completed their two laps and sat down on the benches again.

The teacher went on about how you correctly should play football, and after an hour of disastrous playing on Alice's part, P.E. was finally over and she grudgingly walked over to the changing rooms. Thankfully they had break because it'll give her time to not be so sweaty in class.

"You suck at football." Xerxes suddenly remarked as he waited for her. Alice sighed and glared at the teacher.

"I suck in most sports, I'm that kinda girl." She remarked unhappily and he snickered amused.

"You don't do any sports, then?"

"None. I tried dancing once, but the only result I got was that I sprained my ankle." He whistled amused and Alice smiled.

"Oh, anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go with me on Lottie's date." Realizing that sounded a bit off and judging from the look in his face it did. "No, not like that! She's going to go on a date with this guy but she wants me to come, and seeing everyone… you're… _youknow,_ she wants us to come." He had frowned when she couldn't complete her sentences but shrugged.

"Why should I?"

"It's only a movie. Then you're free to go." He had a whiney look on his face but eventually gave up and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go to the movies with you and your friends next week." He said and Alice looked up surprised. He would? "If," ah, there's the if. "you go to the party with me, this Friday night. You need to socialize a little and Lily's been pestering me about it. She's damn annoying."

"Party?"

"You know, the one Doug is throwing?" Wow, a lot of people in their group hold parties. Alice made a frown and he nodded at her patiently, knowing that if she wanted him to come she had no choice. And Lottie really wanted to start her first date with that guy off as a double date…

"Fine. But let's not stay too late, all right?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed to by my parents."

He sighed and tugged his hair absentmindedly before having an idea. "So, sleep at Lily's place. Problem solved! I'll pick you up at nine?"

"You don't even know where I live," Alice deadpanned at the thought she had to stay over at her place. He crooked a smile.

"This is the perfect time to tell me! Or better yet, send it through me with a text." He grinned wider. "That way I have your number."

"How subtle of you." Alice accused him before she handed him her phone (her very stupid looking phone next to his) and he put his number in it. They said goodbyes and both left to their changing rooms.

_

* * *

_

R&R! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice had always hated lying. Especially now, since she lied to her mom she was going to Lottie for a girl's night out with their new friend Lily, who showed up earlier to help her with clothing. Eventually they left together, and sitting in her car she wondered what kind off car Xerxes had. He probably had one, but she hasn't seen it, seeing he was supposed to pick her up. Oh well.

"You wouldn't be needing that tonight!" Lily yelled when they entered the house and Alice still had to strain her ears in order to hear it. Oh, she was so not used to parties.

"I'm not sure about leaving it here!" Alice shouted back and Lily only chuckled and motioned to her bag. When Alice didn't do anything and tried to reattach her bag to her arm, Lily grabbed it again. They hung up their coats and bags soon after that… Alice wondered if it might get stolen but the others all did it as well.

"Come, let's get something to drink!" Taking a deep breath Alice followed (was dragged by) Lily to some part of the house. They ended at a large table with snacks and drinks and Lisa filled two cups with what Alice thought was probably punch.

It smelled weird. Lily gulped it all down though so Alice took a few sips too… couldn't do any harm. That was of course only after both of them gulped down enough glasses (about six) in an hour and Lily dragged her of the dance floor… Alice felt a little dizzy. She remembered dancing with her friend and eventually fulfilling her duty as 'girlfriend' by talking with Xerxes and his friends before Lily came to pick her up again and they once again downed a few of those cups. Actually, it was pretty fruity, tasty. Maybe she could buy it too, in the supermarket.

After what Alice thought was an hour or two (while in reality it was little over midnight), she halfway understood with what her friend meant, her bag would've been very inconvenient to have now. Her sight was blurrier than normal but she didn't mind at all that she didn't have to watch out for something.

Oh, and she loved these songs. She couldn't quite hear them over the noise but she knew she liked the rhythm… very nice to dance to. She'd have to ask Lily for the titles later, so she could put them on her iPod!

When she opened her eyes more clearly again she noticed the Lily-blur had been removed and replaced with a bigger blur. Alice shrugged and closed her eyes again (it helped with the dizziness) but something was definitely not feeling all right with her, even in this state, when the bigger blur got closer and put his hands on her hips. It wasn't Xerxes because he would've said something… or was he? Squinting Alice looked at him and he got a little closer before she felt a whoosh of air.

Yelping when the bigger blur was suddenly removed from her sight she blinked a few times and was able to divide Xerxes standing next to her, rubbing his fist and the big blur was getting up from the ground.

"Huh?" Alice was only able to ask just that before she felt some hands on her waist she actually knew… or well they were attached to Xerxes' body so she hoped they were his.

"Let's go home," She heard him mutter and wondering whether she should agree or disagree Alice suddenly registered a slap at her butt. Wait, what? What was that supposed to mean? The hands on her waist left her and Alice whirled around to see what happened when the crowd formed a circle around two blurs (she thought that was Xerxes) and partly herself.

"Hey…" Wow, she really wasn't very coherent. What happened to her? She wasn't sick, was she? She felt perfectly fine and even took her allergy medication so nothing should be wrong…

One of the guys groaned when he made his way through the crowd around the two guys before he pulled Xerxes of the other guy. "At least take it outside, savages."

Alice cocked her head to the right when Xerxes shouted something back along the lines that he was leaving, before he turned around and threatened to not touch his girlfriend like that, sobering Alice up a little. Blushing embarrassedly she obediently followed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd, nearing the front door.

Holding her arm he grabbed their coats and her bag and dragged her outside. A wave of fresh, cold air hit Alice right in the face and she closed her eyes at the stinging. Right, it was January.

"Woah, wait, I can't keep up." Alice quickly said after almost tripping twice. He slowed down remotely and led her into a car where he buckled her up. Alice leaned her forehead on the window and closed her eyes, smelling leather. Wait, was this Xerxes' car? She has to look to see what it was like!

"What's your address?" He asked and Alice looked at him before forming a reply, when he interrupted. "Wait, I can't let you go to your parents like this, you'd bitch at me all month." He shook his head and Alice frowned angrily but didn't reply anymore and looked at him questioningly. He started the car and drove out of the street before grinning at her.

"Do you even know what… you drank in there?"

"Soda?"

"You're so naïve." He shook his head and Alice leaned her head back on the window. She was all warm again and the window was a nicely temperature of coldness.

"Why'd you hit that guy?"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't."

Alice smiled dazedly. "I don't know, world peace?"

"If I'm not even able to defend my status and my girlfriend, I'll be a real sore loser." Xerxes explained with an irritated tone to it and Alice, pleased with the rhythmic driving she closed her eyes and breathed out deeply.

And woke up with the biggest headache she ever had. Deciding she wasn't awake, Alice tried to force herself back into whatever dream she was having but it didn't work. Because of the headache of course. And partly because the pillow didn't smell like her shampoo. And she was sure it should be because she washed her hair every night so she went fresh to bed.

So… did her mother change the sheets for her? Usually she did it on her own but when her mother was on a cleaning spree she'd do it. Wiggling around and comforted with that idea, Alice opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Two lamps. Aha.

Wait! She only had one lamp!

Shooting up straight Alice watched with horror. This wasn't her room, or any room she knew, at all! Where the hell was she? She sprung out of the bed (mildly relieved to see her clothes on her body) and immediately made a grab for the wall when the headache shot through her entire body.

Sheesh, what happened last night? She remembered going to a party but it shouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. After she could stand up straight again, Alice quickly dashed out of the room, in case the owner of it came back, and bumped right into someone smaller than her.

The boy looked at her boringly. "Bathroom's down the hall." He muttered to her before walking on and entering what was probably his room. Alice's lips twitched. So?

Quietly walking through the hallway, Alice stopped at the stairs and peeked down. This definitely wasn't a house she recognized, but maybe she was at Lily's house… Xerxes did tell her she would stay with her, right? Lily did have quite a taste for a room then, but she guess it's all right… Stepping down the stairs Alice took a left and suddenly stood in an empty living room. Wow, this helped.

Taking her time to marvel at the big television and the enormous closet with books (she loved books.) she noticed a window that was open, revealing a garden and two cats waltzing in lazily, before and stalked off somewhere. Alice decided to follow, perhaps it ended up somewhere with people?

Of course it did. Alice resisted shrieking when she was met with Xerxes, a little girl and a woman who probably was the mother of the two. As soon as she stepped in all three of them looked over at her and Xerxes gave her a lazy smirk that definitely made her want to… well she didn't know what she wanted to do right now, thinking hurt.

The little girl continued pulling the cat's tail without the cat being bothered with it and the mother set down a plate on the table.

"You should eat something, sweetie." She motioned for Alice to sit before finishing up the dishes.

"Yeah, pumpkin." Xerxes continued and Alice blushed furiously. This was his family. His family. Oh daisies.

"Ehm, er," Alice started before turning to the mother. "I'm Alice!" Xerxes snickered at how it came out like a squeak and the mother gave her a polite smile.

"Or so I was told. Nice to meet you, I'm Sophie."

Xerxes gave another grin before turning back to what he was eating again and pushing the cat of the table. Alice awkwardly sat down.

"Well, I'm off too work. Remember to lock the door if you're leaving, okay?" He simply nodded at his mother's request before she took the small girl and left the kitchen. A silence followed and Alice squint her eyes. Where was her bag? She needed some aspirin or this headache would increase.

Wiping his hands on a cloth nearby, Xerxes reached to the chair next to him and fished out her bag, holding it out for her.

"What am I doing here?" Alice finally asked when she took the bag and Xerxes gave a knowing smirk, before shrugging.

"Eating breakfast."

"How did you… how did _I_…"

"Wound up in my bed? Chill down. I slept on the couch." He replied boringly and that probably meant it was true.

"I thought I was supposed to stay with Lily?"

"Well you were both out of it. Lily probably crashed over there and you told me you couldn't go home because of some rule etcetera etcetera. This seemed the most logical, unless you wanted to abandon you at a park where you could be found and be raped by some homeless junkie and be used as a-"

Alice gripped her head and scowled. "Fine, I get it."

"Headache? Understandable. How much alcohol did you get in your system? Oh, the punch was spiked. Obviously." He added at her confused look and Alice again widened her eyes in horror. How could she not have noticed that! Oh she was such an idiot!

"Well, eat up. I'm meeting up with the guys so I'm going to drop you off at your home. Either that or you're gonna walk. You're choice."

Very gentle-manly of you, Alice thought bitterly. Honestly, she didn't feel like eating at all, so Alice pushed her plate away and only downed the glass of water in front of her. Her throat felt really dry as well.

Alice decided the rest of her day was going to be a mess as she came home three hours late than she promised, had to hear to her mother's scolding, ended up in apologizing and doing the dishes, cleaning up the mess Bander made in her room and worst of all; the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gil's going to be in the story, sometime o.o **

**Chapter 6 **

_December 14__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom and dad may not be able to be here on Christmas, but they promised me they'll celebrate it with me another day. I'm looking forward to that day! On Christmas I'll probably be staying with Lottie, but then I'd have to bring Bander away because her mom is allergic._

I don't really want to spend Christmas without him, so maybe I can persuade a few friends to come over here for a few hours. Thankfully I get to spend New year's with everyone, we're going to set off some firework ourselves too. I can't wait for the holidays to start. 

"You look dazzling."

"Try saying that without sounding sarcastic."

Xerxes snickered at her. "All right, you look absolutely normal to me." Alice sighed and ran her fingers over her sweater.

Today was her first day with contacts in and it hurt like hell, but she had to endure it to get used to it. It did manage to make her eyes look very tired. She didn't feel like picking out something nice because of the irritating stings and decided on jeans and sweater. Thus, perfectly normal.

"I'll just keep the imagination you wear sexy lingerie underneath that." He grinned and Alice glared.

"If I wear that at all."

"You don't have underwear on? Now that's kinky of you."

"I mean sexy lingerie! Not just underwear!" She scolded immediately, glaring more furious and he shrugged, stopping the car at the movie cinema.

"I couldn't imagine any sexy lingerie on you anyway." Ouch, that was a harsh insult. Alice huffed and put her hands in the pockets of her coat quickly, shivering at the January air. They quickly got inside of the movie cinema where Lottie waited with her potential date.

As soon as they met up Lottie pulled Alice closer. "Alice, this is Glen! Glen, these are Alice and Xerxes."

"Nice to meet you," Alice replied with a smile and he nodded back to both of them. Yeah, she could've expected Xerxes would do one of those 'manly' nods as well and shook her head at him while he looked at her questioningly.

Seeing Lottie and Glen already bought four tickets and after getting drinks they were seated and ready to watch the movie. Alice _hated _most comedies so she was in for a bored hour or two… but she couldn't force her taste in movies on them. And something safe like thriller or horror wasn't what Lottie anticipated for a date so yeah.

Next to her Xerxes sighed boringly and Alice raised her eyebrow at him, leaning towards him when Lottie wasn't talking to her.

"You dislike comedies?"

"Depends. Do you?"

"Why does that depend on what I think?" He grinned knowingly and shed his coat, not replying and Alice sighed. "Fine, I don't like them in particular."

"In that case I don't either. Let's go~"

Sitting back abruptly Alice ignored his further requests and pretended to be very interested in the people walking in the theater. Lots of teenagers, as usual. One old couple, which Alice found somewhat hilarious, some kids, and a blonde boy with a girl, and someone from the cinema… Alice tensed. A blonde boy? Just as she realized it was, fate just loves her, Oz, she noticed Xerxes tense up as well and sit up straighter.

Wide-eyed but hoping it wasn't very obvious, Alice gaped as he and a girl who was _definitely _not Lily walked to their seats and sat close to one each other.

"Tch, switching dates already."

"Huh?"

"He was dating Lily last time I checked. Guess he got his hands on another now." He looked very displeased at the fact he was in fact there, and (Alice looked away)… erhm, kissing with his… girlfriend? Alice found that a little painful to watch so instead focused on Xerxes next to her. He had a difficult frown on his face and leaned back, looking at the ceiling disinterestedly.

"Just so you know, if he'd date you one day, he'd probably date one or two next to you." He muttered and Alice pouted. There he went, being a jerk again.

"You wouldn't know. If he's dating two persons he hasn't found real love yet." She told him in a low tone so Lottie wouldn't have a chance of hearing it. She was still animatedly talking to Glen so Alice guessed she was safe.

"Oh yeah, you and your sappy love. Like hell you're going to find real love in a fucking high school." He glared back at her when she huffed. "He doesn't like to be in a relationship and you know it just as good as I do. So just give up on him already."

"Why can't you stand the fact I like him? Sure, he's not the ideal guy, but he has good qualities too. I can't stand you either but I couldn't say you do some things good."  
"Sure you can ogle over him, but not when I'm around. You're supposed to be my girlfriend."

"That's bull, and you know. You forced the whole halla-balloo on me so expect to deal with the consequences."

"No, you can expect some consequences if you go too far, brat." His tone had gotten a little harsher and Alice bit her lip, taken aback at that. Right. He could still throw her diary into the open.

Alice sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, willing her angry and sad emotions away because it'll only ruin Lottie's date. They stayed quiet through halfway the movie and when it was break, Lottie and Glen went to get some snacks.

Alice neutrally looked at the screen waiting for break to be over and could see Xerxes fiddling with his cell out of the corner of her eyes, before she decided to break the silence.  
"Do you… read it often?"

He didn't respond immediately and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "I'm not intrigued with your life, don't worry. And I don't need to read all those pages about Oz's awesomeness and hotness. Which are a lot, by the way. What are you, obsessed?"

Alice blushed angrily. "Why do you have to be such a prick over everything! I don't go bullying you for the things you like!"

"I don't have many things to like but you can try."

"No, I won't lower me to your level. You're pathetic."

"Che, says the one who cries herself into sleep because of such little problems."

That's it. Alice slapped him harsh across his cheek, which wasn't hard enough for her in their current sitting positions, and stood up immediately after.

"I'm going for fresh air."

He 'tsk-ed' again and rubbed his cheek with his arm while she left, careful to avoid Lottie and Glen who were in the line. Once outside, Alice took a deep breath and rubbed her hand, wondering if she hit him hard enough. But that didn't matter, he was a jerk… Alice rubbed her cheeks furiously when she noticed a stinging in her eyes and blinked a few times, focusing on movie posters around her. After five minutes she stepped back in and up the stairs to go back, noticing Lottie and Glen were already out of the line.

Xerxes was standing at the doors and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to walk over to him. "Calmed down?"

"Don't talk to me." Alice muttered, walking past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where she was.

"I asked you if you calmed down." He repeated and Alice glared before nodding and he grinned amusingly. "In that case, I guess I should tell you I told Lottie you went to the bathroom to clean yourself up after I messed you up." Alice gaped at him. "Well not in those lines, but it's probably what's she's thinking. So I guess you should act normal now for her not to get suspicious."

"Please," Alice pleaded in a low tone and she knew it caught his attention when he blinked surprised. "Please, just be nice for once. Just be gentle and polite with me, because Lottie is here. Just do that for me? You can harass me all you want after that but please just don't make me ruin the night for her."

They had a stare-down for a moment before Xerxes gave in and let her arm go, smiling lightly. "Fine, I'm sorry, and the movie sucks." He added after and Alice nodded in agreement. "I don't want you to go in there though." He eventually continued and Alice, too tired with him to argue, only nodded again and knew Lottie wouldn't mind that much as long as they were here when the movie ended.

"Wanna grab an ice-cream?"

"I left my stuff in the cinema."

"No problem, I got my wallet in my pocket." Once outside, he practically forced his coat on her and even though Alice pestered him into wearing it himself and let her go back to retrieve her own, he continued to walk over to an ice cream shop somewhere around and Alice eventually gave up, following him.

"You might get annoyed at me but we're not acting like a couple enough." He suddenly said and Alice looked up. Well yeah, Alice doubted they were acting like people who liked each other at all.

"But if you're uncomfortable with it I'll guess I'll tell them you're shy or something. It should work for another month…" He muttered to himself and Alice looked down. She knew he'd get annoyed with it but at least he tried, right?

"I'm… okay with kissing, I guess." She could practically hear the shocked expression and quickly continued. "Without any tongue involved."

"Heh."

"And we could go for holding hands… if you'd like." That oughta be enough, right? They walked in silence for a few seconds before she heard Damon chuckle softly. He smiled at her and shook his head amusingly.

"You surprise me sometimes. Here, wanna try it out?" He asked, grabbing her hand. Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise but let him do it since she offered it, and he gripped it gently. "You're cold."

"What do you expect, it's freezing." He chuckled again and Alice smiled slightly. After their ice cream they went back to the cinema and met up with Lottie and Glen when the movie ended.

Lottie nudged Alice knowingly to which Alice blushed embarrassedly, trying to lie around it but it didn't work. Because of that Alice was a little hasty with saying goodbye, and yes she promised to call for details (no way), before both couples parted.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm ALIIIVEEE~**

**Chapter 7**

"Thanks for driving me home." Alice thanked after they stopped at her house and he grinned his signature grin. Alice got out quickly and for some reason he followed but it was probably so he could sneak a peek inside. Alice was about to ask if he wanted something to drink, when she noticed something. Or rather, not noticed something.

"Hm, I wonder if he's tired," Alice muttered to herself, not taking notice of Xerxes' look at her but opening the door. Her parents were probably both home in the living room or something.  
"I'm home!" Alice shouted and opened the door to await the running dog. But he didn't come. Alice looked around and Xerxes stayed outside after she didn't say anything.

"Mom," Alice asked as soon as she spotted her mom in her office. "Where's Bander?"

"I don't know, in your room?"

"He would've come down. Is he feeling sick?"

"How should I know Alice, it's your dog." Alice frowned at the reply and looked at the emptied grocery bags.

"You did the groceries?" Her mother nodded, typing something on her keyboard and Alice breathe hitched. Her mother tended to leave the door open when she packed in the groceries… and when Alice wasn't home, Bander had a horrible tendency to walk outside to sniff her out.

"You left the door open, didn't you?" Her mom shrugged, muttering something along the words 'probably' and Alice gaped. "Mom, you _know _Bander walks away then! Didn't you see him?"

"Jesus Alice, I'm trying to work here! I don't know if Bander walked out or not, but yes, I haven't heard of him quite a while now. Rather than screaming to me here, go try and find him. I'll tell your father to help when he gets home, all right?"

Knowing any reply would be futile Alice groaned and sped out of the house again, taking the leash with her. Surprisingly, Xerxes still stood there and he looked up at her sniffing.  
"Something the matter?"

"Bander's out somewhere." Alice replied miffed before walking out onto the street. Xerxes walked after her, leaning on his car when she whistled thrice.

"Your dog, right? Didn't you train him?"

"Yeah, I trained him to be with me. So he runs away if I'm not there to be found, I guess. Oh, I have to go and search. Maybe the park. At school, maybe he went that far… Oh, he wouldn't have run off to the city, right?" Alice started panicking and moved to run across the street when Xerxes stopped her.

"Oi, you're not going to search for him this late, that's dangerous. Besides, he might be sleeping somewhere and come back tomorrow."

Alice glared at him. "He's an old dog Xerxes, he's probably scared out of his wits! I need to find him before he gets hurt!"

"And get yourself hurt in the process? No way."

"Just leave already, I got better things to do." Alice muttered angrily, snatching her arm back. Xerxes sighed and with a soft beep he locked his car.

"Fine, I'll come with you. The park you say? Let's start there, and take it slow. Panicking doesn't get you anywhere." He began walking that direction with his hands in his pockets and Alice frowned before following him quickly.

"What does he look like?"

"Dark-colored boxer." Alice replied quietly. He smiled.

"Boxers, nice taste. They're great friends."

"To humans yes. Most of them, including Bander, can't get along with other dogs."

"Tell me about it. My mother had one when I was a child and I could do everything I wanted, but hell would freeze over if I'd give another dog attention." He chuckled at the memory and Alice looked at him.

"Your mother seems like a kind person."

"I guess she does." He shrugged and winked at her. "But that's not manly of me to say. What do stereotype teenagers say now? She's an annoying hag who can't stay out of my business?"

Alice snickered lightly and shook her head. "That's what idiots say. Real people dare to say they love their parents."

"Sure, I love 'em."

"So do I. My parents then." Alice added quickly, wondering that if she didn't he'd take it the wrong way. He nodded and they walked on silently for a while before entering the park after ten minutes. Alice, having thought of her leash, wiggled it around so it'd make a recognizable noise. Sadly, it didn't get any response except for a bird to fly away from it's hiding place.

After a quarter Alice gave up and started to get teary again. "Oh what if he's hurt! What if a car ran him over and he's dead or dying and I don't even know! I shouldn't have gone out tonight; it's my fault!" Hugging herself Alice already grieved for her dog, who was probably still alive. Xerxes sighed and scratched the back of his forehead.

"Calm down, you're overreacting. My pets ran away thousands of time and the only thing that happened to them was a scratch on their noses from a cat."

"But, but…"

"No but. Look, I suck at comforting someone but I know it wouldn't be necessary because with an owner like you, that dog ought to have an attitude and is probably enjoying himself a warm meal somewhere now."

"That's exaggerated." Alice mumbled. "And what do you mean owner like me? I'm a perfect owner!"

"Exactly, dogs running away isn't the fault of their perfect owners." He looked her over before raising his hand and patting her on her head.

"Come on, lighten up. And if you're going to cry any longer I'm going to tape it and put it on YouTube."

"That's mean! Idiot!"

He chuckled amused at her antics and Alice huffed, looking away embarrassedly. Well, she did stop crying. They were silent for a while before Xerxes cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Well… let's continue then." He said quickly and Alice blinked, snapping back to the situation and nodding. He grinned at her and Alice sniffed a little. She was going to tie Bander on a long rope that didn't reach to any doors to the wild outside from now on. But she'd probably weep all over him when they found him.

That is if they found him. They'd been searching for two hours and ended back up at Alice's street. Said person was now positively crying, judging from a whimper now and then. Xerxes walked ahead of her, and she was partly glad for that. Well, she wasted his evening now.

At her house he stopped and sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Wow, we really wasted an evening." Alice felt a little hurt at that, but he had read her mind.

"Yeah, I guess." Looking up at him, Alice saw he had a big grin on his face. "What are you smiling for?"

"Someone's waiting at the window~"

Alice whirled to the window and, surprise, surprise, Bander was staring outside rather miffed. When Alice began to move he barked and left, presumably to walk over to the door. Normally a dog jumps his owner when it comes back but as soon as Alice opened the door she grabbed her dog and squeezed it against her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid dog! What do you think you were doing, mister? You scared the hell out of me! Oh man, you're gonna get it now! No snacks for a week! And you're not sleeping on my bed tonight! Oh no, don't make those eyes at me!" Alice immediately scolded, having dropped to her knees and nuzzling in his fur.

Xerxes leaned on his car and grinned amusedly, wondering if the girl knew how cute she could be sometimes. Honestly, the dog wouldn't understand a word and would do all those things while she would approve it anyway. She was really just that predictable.

He nodded to a man who appeared in the doorway (probably her father) and unlocked his door. "Oooi, Alice, I'm leaving!" He shouted over to her and Alice looked up from Bander's fur, to happily give him a bright smile.

"Thank you very much!" He looked at her with a weird expression before he nodded and got into his car, looking outside again to see Alice walk back inside with her dog following obediently.

The next week went by pretty much without any out of the ordinary problems. On Friday Alice was late for school. This already got her on the bad side of her teacher, but she had a chance to make it right again! So she sat silently throughout the whole lesson. On the end of the day, she had the same class with the same teacher… only because popular guys never show up first hour (or something), Oz wasn't there first. And now he was.

"Hey Alice!" Oz greeted happily and Alice, too caught up in her memory of how Xerxes started a food fight with some of his friends and how she was _almost _caught up in it, but got saved thanks to Lottie who wandered by. Of course Xerxes didn't even apologize when Alice scolded him for it.

Anyway, she was distracted when he called and in response, dropped the books she had been pulling out of her bag. Oz grinned widely and sat on the seat in front of her, in the meanwhile grabbing her books from the ground.

"Uhm.. Elliot sits there." Alice quietly said but Oz shrugged; he knew Elliot was not here today as well, because of P.E.. He must've heard when Alice told the teacher he was at the hospital all day.

Seeing class hadn't started yet and he was still turned to her, Alice felt uncomfortable and made some small talk.

"How is Lily doing?" The teacher walked in but didn't say anything yet so Alice didn't open her books.

"Fine, I guess. She has a cold so isn't showing up today or tomorrow." He shrugged indifferently and Alice wondered if they broke up already, so soon.

"I talked to her on the phone, this morning. She seemed kinda angry." Alice decided on saying. Well she didn't really talk to Lily but she got a text from her.. and the text sounded a little distant. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but she should know I don't like real relationships. I'm a free man, y'know?" Alice frowned. Oh, she hated it when people thought that. Either just bind yourself to someone or don't, don't let them keep waiting or hoping.

"But have you asked how she fe-"

"Miss Alice. I would like it if you'd open your books and seeing you got late today, you better behave." Alice bit her lip and nodded solemnly, opening her books quickly.

"Chill it, we were only talking. It's not like anyone is paying attention yet."

"For that comment Oz, you just got yourself and Alice an hour of detention. And don't bother to forget because I do know your parents too well."

"Cranky." Oz muttered when the teacher turned around and snickering went around the class before it started. Alice leant her head on her desk and pouted angrily. Now she had to be in this building for an hour more! She already had such a headache…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alice was halfway sprawled over her desk. Oh, detention was boring. It was her third time ever and it never got more interesting. Oz too was leaning his chair on the wall and texting on his cellphone… Alice didn't even bring it because she _thought _the teacher was going to chaperon. Well hell she was wrong. He only made sure the janitor looked every now and then, so they didn't escape.

Talking about that, Alice wondered why Oz hadn't left yet. She'd think he'd leave. Along with the two other poor unfortunates in the back of the room, who were working on a science project together just because they didn't have anything to do.

Alice, being the alert student she was, either had her homework done or planned for sometime else. And she didn't bring any book or game or whatsoever… A quarter and some small talks with Oz later Alice was about to grab her books and just work on for the sake of it when the door slammed open and she yelped as if she's been caught at doing something bad. Oz snickered at her and from the irritated whispers she knew the two in the back were out of it too.

"Must you be so loud?" Alice snapped and Xerxes shrugged.

"But it's to surprise you, my dearest." He said back disinterestedly and Alice sweat dropped at the gloomy sound coming from him. Either someone kneed him well or he's just not in the mood for anything. Probably the latter.

"Come on, let's go home." He grabbed her backpack and started walking away, leaving Alice to walk after him. Alice gaped and he turned around at the lack of response.

"Idiot, the janitor's away." He said as if that was all she needed. At the silence in the entire classroom he sighed. "I persuaded him into letting you go out. Don't ask me how I did it."

"How-" Alice immediately closed her mouth and shook her head at the stupid thing she was going to ask.

"That's my man!" Oz cheered, jumping up and hitting (or rather manly patting..) Xerxes on the back. He waved at her before he quickly left the classroom, the two science students quickly following, also rather bored. Alice gave up and obediently walked after Xerxes, grabbing her bag away from him. Who'd know what _more _he'd steal or find.

"Snappy?"

"No. Just cautious." Alice replied and Xerxes snickered.

"Now there's a price to what I just did for you," He started smartly and Alice sighed unhappily. Every time she would ask something from him he'd immediately want something back in return and though those things weren't bad at all, she could just get irritated from it time to time. "Unless you don't feel like it. I can give you a ride home if you want?"

"I'll have to listen to your whining the rest of the week. What do you want to do?" Alice had slowly became a little more accustomed to him and though she kept down because of the obvious threat, she could at least accuse him or scold him and such things. He grinned knowingly.

"My mother wants to meet you. Yeah old fashioned I know. I still dressed in a suit on Sunday to my grandparents when I was young." He looked a little sour at the memory but his grin returned quickly as he looked at her expectantly.

"I met her already."

"More formally pumpkin. You have to come and have dinner with us."

"Isn't that what the guy does for the girl?"

"I don't have a feeling your parents will want such a thing, so why don't we reverse it." Alice gave him a glare before looking down. Dinner with his parents. Yikes, she didn't want that! What if they started asking personal things? Just thinking about something that… date-like made her skin crawl.

"Eh… and when would this be?"

"I need to mentally prepare you for my mom," she knew it! "so probably around the end of February or March. I guess the woman needs to cook thousands of different recipes too, so she can impress you with her finest."

Alice grinned. Her mother was just like that when it was Christmas or her birthday and they were home. "And if you insist to help her just once, she'll spoil you even more. So for your own good, keep quiet about helping." He already advised and Alice gulped, nodding.

On Friday, Alice was absolutely unwilling to go to school, but seeing she already stayed home last month, she had to go. For her own good, she couldn't miss too much. The reason for her mood…

It had come. If Lottie hadn't mentioned it to her yesterday she wouldn't be like she was right now, but because she did, it stayed hanging in her conscious all night and all morning and… you get the point.

_Valentine's day._

She never even noticed that she had detention on February 12, or that she crossed February 13 on her calendar on Thursday. She didn't have any boyfriend so why would that day be in her organizer? Last year Lottie, Elliot, Reo and she went out for a movie but it wasn't memorable.

Now she didn't do anything. Technically she and Xerxes weren't a couple or anything. They weren't in love and she didn't even feel the usual butterflies. So… why did she feel awkward when coming to school? It's not like he planned anything big for her either, right?

It only added to her anxiousness that she hadn't seen Xerxes yet, and it was first break. She didn't have any classes with him before break but he'd usually wander around her now.

Lottie noticed and frowned but didn't say anything from her fidgeting. Occasionally, Alice looked at his table but he wasn't there and she didn't want to look there too often, to see Lily and Oz all over each other. Valentine's day sure makes the bad go good, doesn't it?

Alice sweat-dropped at the corny thought.

At the moment they had a free hour because their English teacher called in sick and Alice was about to push her bag into her locker so she wouldn't be stuck with it, when someone else's bag landed next to her and she was met with a bored smile.

"Hey there cat ears." Xerxes tiredly joked and Alice smiled mildly, getting itchy again. "I wonder how pigtails would be on you…" The slam of Alice closing her locker stopped his fantasy dead on and he grinned widely, more energy into him.

"Oh, that reminds me! Here!" Xerxes fished something out of his pocket and pushed it in her hands. Alice looked at it before blushing furiously. No! No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Why wasn't he forgetful like usual! Or wasn't he? "The correct term right now is 'thanks!'."

Alice stuttered a thank you out and he grinned amusingly at her, patting her on the head. "Oh don't be so fretful. I was forced when I went out to pick something up, believe me. And maybe you'd start bitching when I didn't give you anything so tada~" Forced? By who? Probably one of the girls. Alice looked at the necklace with slight doubt. She had to admit it was pretty, just plain silver.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything planned _today_ if that's what you're afraid for. But," There was the but. "I would love you to do just one thing for me!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll put some flyers-"

Alice glared furiously at him and stuffed the necklace in her pocket angrily, nodding at him to continue. He grinned at her behavior and went on.

"Let's go to the zoo tomorrow~"

"The zoo? Have you any idea of how cold it is?"

"So pack up warmly." He said with a realistic expression. "Scarf, gloves, hat."

"Why do you want to go to the zoo? I didn't picture you as the animal activist."

He chuckled amusedly and stopped to lean at the lockers when Alice leaned on hers. "Fine, I'll tell all of it… it would've been lovely to see your shocked expression though. Emily has been whining I don't do much with her nowadays … You know, that what's called my sister, the one you saw? Well you know parents, they force you. Please don't let me endure that alone? I'll owe you!"

"Owe me, you say."

"I still won't give the diary back though." Darn, beaten. Alice reluctantly nodded and he grinned widely in success. "It's not that bad, Emily already loves you." At her silence he chuckled and kept silent as well, so that Alice again glared at him for not explaining. Just what had he been telling everyone?

"Now then girlfriend, let's head someplace else then these boring lockers shan't we~"

"Not if you talk like that. I'm going to my friends."

"Fine, it's your turn anyway." How he ever came up with that was beyond her mind. Today was supposedly her day and next day would be his day where she would have to sit at his table. Well, at least she had what she wanted so she didn't argue with his way of thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the loud honking outside Bander had gotten out of control and successfully made both her father and Alice cranky today, even though Alice brightened up with the idea of getting out of the house. Instead of making a fight, Alice gave Bander food, kissed her mom and her dad on the cheek, and grabbed her bag to leave. She didn't bother with putting her scarf on yet because it'd be warmer in the car anyway.

Alice glared hard when Xerxes didn't stop honking until she got in the car and muttered a rant about neighbors complaining and Bander getting over activated, until she noticed something.

"Where's Emily?" Alice asked once he started the car and drove out of the street.

He made a weird sound as if containing his laughter and looked at her weirdly. "…You honestly fell for that?"

It was silent for a while and he burst out laughing when Alice turned an embarrassed red. "WHAT?" She screeched, not caring it was too high. "You tricked me? Why would you do that? I was all mentally prepared and it's been in vain! You monster!"

When his laughter finally subdued they were already three streets further and Alice was leaning against her door, as far as she could away from the driver and glaring at him.

"Oh you're naïve." He snickered. "Don't worry, I ain't going to kidnap you. Just the zoo, like I promised! It just seemed that you'd go along easier if I told you it was a plight."

"I would've come along because of… my diary anyway, so I don't see the point. Why do you want to spend a Saturday with me anyway? The deal's only for school, not?"

"Well pardon me for trying to get to know you," Alice shut up when he sounded kinda moody and shrugged it off. He had a point though, she didn't know anything of him and he only knew her through her diary, so why not get to know each other? Although it made her feel on edge he was right and she knew it.

Alice had been right, concerning the weather circumstances. It rained slightly and Alice was sure the temperature was low. She was once again proved right when they got out of the car. Alice shivered and quickly put her gloves and scarf on, zipping her jacket closed.

Xerxes however, still had his obnoxious grin on his face and continued on without a scarf or something around his neck, pretending it was at least spring. Alice scoffed and quickly followed him towards the ticket booth. They bought their tickets, Alice still embarrassed from the couple remark they got and reluctantly followed her 'boyfriend' inside, glaring at him.

"Oh, what's the long face for?" He asked innocently.

"It's cold." Alice said solemnly, thinking for a while. "There will be no interesting animal out to see and we paid for that. You're ridiculous."

"Is it me or are you homesick?"

"Like hell I am…" She muttered irritatingly but he grinned and bowed down slightly, on eye-level with her.

"Cheer up~" He encouraged and Alice gave him a gloomy face. "I'll buy you some hot chocolate or tea or whatever it is that you drink. Good?"

"Not even close to cheering me up, but you do owe me a warm drink."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Alice pouted at the gesture because it got her hair messed up, fished out a cap and pulled it over her head, making sure it got over her ears as well. No way she was going home with a cold. He smiled at her.

"Very charming. Let's get something to drink first,"

Alice nodded and twitched slightly when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Well, she _did _say they could hold hands… and semi-kiss. Of course she first expected he'd only do it at school, but probably also outdoors. Alice still wondered why he wanted this deal though, seeing it isn't only about status.

Maybe though… no, Alice shook her head. He had enough friends, there was no way he'd be lonely, right? And he has a loving family. Nah.

Once they had their drink and were up and about the park again, Alice wondered whether she should tie on a conversation. He seemed perfectly happy with the silence but silence was often unnerving for her… with friends then. With her parents it was often comfortable. But Lottie and Elliot always had loads to talk about (so did she).

"Ehm…" Alice started when they passed the feeding area of sea lions, who were obviously not outside. "Why… no wait." She scrunched her eyebrows and heard Xerxes snicker at her behavior before he rescued her out of the first try.

"Let's play twenty questions."

Alice suspiciously narrowed her eyes. "Why? I'm not giving away deep secrets."

"You don't have to be honest." He smartly replied and Alice sighed, he had a point. He took her silence as a 'yes' and fired away.

"What do you feel when you're in love?"

"What kinda sappy question is that?" Alice backfired and he grinned, wiggling his hand at her.

"Nah-uh, my turn."

"Fine fine. I feel happier than normal, I guess." Alice replied boringly and he gave her a deadpan look with the dull answer. Alice smiled and wrapped her scarf around her more tightly.

"Why did you break up with Sharon?"

"Friendly terms, I told you. You know, you start to get more friendly feelings." He replied with a grin. They walked over to the bear area and Alice whistled at the size of it. It was almost like an entire forest, and you could walk above it. Some bears were out and about and Alice wondered that in a zoo, they didn't have winter sleep. Maybe just some bears who were tame.

"Do you feel happy being around me?" He quietly asked and Alice tensed up slightly, looking at him. He was still looking at the ground where a lazy bear walked up to get the apple someone threw in. Alice leaned on the rails.

"You qualify as my friend. Friends make me happy." Alice replied safely and immediately returned the bright smile he gave her. Despite blackmailing her and despite his remarks he was nice to hang around with and Alice didn't mind his presence all that much anymore. Alice turned around and leaned on the rails with her back, looking up.

"Let's see. Question, question. I'm going for this because of curiosity, okay?" He raised his eyebrows but smirked nonetheless. "Where do you go with your family on holidays?"

He laughed at the pointless question and Alice shrugged, telling him she warned him beforehand. "Eh… for summer we often go to warmer countries. My mom loves the sun, I guess. In the winter we always go to family. It's _so _boring. I don't like my cousins and I hate the way those old people react to their grandchildren. Luckily mom doesn't force me anymore because I got older. Seriously, I think my cheeks widened after all those visits."

Alice grinned. "Suddenly I feel very happy with my grandparents."

"Yeah yeah laugh about it. What sort of work do your parents do?"

"Dad works at a company for computers and mom does accountancy. I wonder why though, I would never spend my entire life behind a desk. Yours?"

"My dad works at the police, mom works home. Housewife," He added with a wink and Alice nodded. They did had a little child there so Alice was almost relieved to hear that.

"What are you going to study?"

"You're asking quite dull questions too, now."

"You want me to ask you exciting questions? I can do that."

"No! It's fine! I want to study something like communications and media." He grinned and walked on, Alice quickly walking after him. "Why are you in the 'popular' group?"

"Honestly, it's so degrading to hear people talk about us as the 'popular group'." He said and at Alice's look he answered anyway. "I don't know. You come to school, you get a girlfriend, beat someone up for it, act like I do, and boom, I'm taken in." He said and Alice sweat-dropped.

"You make it sound like it's a normal thing."

"For me it is."

"The rest isn't very different from you." Alice pointed out. "Even nerds would protect their friends or girlfriend. The same with being gay."

"I know. There's a reason I don't only hang out with them but with your friends too, not? They're refreshing, if not a bit idiotic sometimes."

"Hey!"

"I wonder who they take it from, probably their leader Alice."

"Don't talk like I'm not here!" Alice accused, pushing him on his shoulder and he grinned widely. "Honestly, how you ever got a girlfriend. You don't act like you do now with them, right?"  
"No, I have a few personalities." He smartly replied. "But you just asked two questions. That's against the rules, you cheater."

"Oh har har."

"Do you ever think naughty things~"

"…W-W-What?" Alice was caught of guard with the extremely random question and he laughed at his success. Alice bit her lip when she felt her cheeks heat up and resisted hitting him.

"No!" Alice quickly said when he eyed her and he grinned.

"Oh right, lying was allowed."

"I'm not lying! I mean, I do, I'm a teenager, but- Stop looking at me like that! I don't! I really don't!" Alice said, panicking slightly and clenching her hands to fists. He ruffled her hair and after a minute Alice calmed down enough to realize it was her turn. Oh wow, he successfully made her feel awkward. But right now she just couldn't help but wonder…

"Are you… Ehm, have you ever… you know."

"Had sex?" Alice flushed red embarrassedly and he tugged his hair. "Yeah, I did. Disappointed?"

"Why should I!" Alice backfired and he grinned.

"I don't know. Maybe you were with the fact everyone's just so much more experienced than you!" Alice gulped. That's kinda true. Lottie had told her she… did the deed once, and she knew Elliot did more too, even though he didn't talk about it with them. But there were other people who never did something! Despite his accusations it was perfectly normal to be of her age and a complete virgin when it comes to love.

"So, why'd you start using make-up? You had none when I first saw you."

"It's prettier." Alice replied solemnly and he looked at her sideways.

"I think I better could've asked who you did it for."

"For myself of course!" Alice defended, before adding a small, "And people like it better." To it, to which he huffed. Talking about Oz was a touchy subject for Xerxes, and although she didn't know why exactly it would be touchy seeing he _knew _beforehand she was in love with him, Alice decided to keep this for her own.

It was silent and Alice bit her lip. Yup, she made it uncomfortable again. "Uhm… do you want… to hold hands? I'm cold." Alice decided on asking. That ought to make him feel better, not?

"You don't want to, it's fine." He replied and Alice quickly retracted her hand which had already been reaching out. Wow. She felt… strangely disappointed at that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_December 25__th_

Dear Diary

Mom and dad are gone for the weekend so I'm spending Christmas at Lottie's family. They're really nice and Lottie told me they even got some presents for me, even though I wanted to decline. Of course mom and dad got me presents and cards as well. I wish they were here, but I guess they're needed at work. I left Bander at my neighbor because her mom's is allergic to dogs, but I wish I could have him here. I also got a card from my niece, and that's rare, because I haven't seen her for years! Maybe she's coming over soon.

Alice lied down on the couch and held the stuffed animal up in the air, between her hands. The rest of their zoo-day went pretty well. She eventually got Xerxes to loosen up and they had fun, before it started to snow and eventually rain.

They made an agreement that they could better leave in case of busy roads. But still, the stuffed animal she forced him to win for Emily… and the stuffed animal he got free for his lovely girlfriend. Claiming Emily didn't like wolfs at all he pushed it in her hands like the man had suggested and kept the elephant for his little sister. Alice smiled and brought the wolf closer.

"You're a second choice. But it's all right, I won't give you to Bander." Said dog was lying on the ground next to the couch, looking at the supposed toy (to him) with pleading eyes. Alice scolded him briefly before putting the wolf on the table, patting the couch so Bander jumped at her foots end and lied down again.

As she had assumed, Alice got a cold from that day in the zoo and insisted on staying home today just because she felt like it. Her mom was here for a few more minutes, packing in to go on a visit with a client when the clock hit three p.m.

Fortunately she had made some soup earlier this morning and Alice absolutely loved her mother's soup. Sneezing and wiping her nose, Alice moaned miserably.

She hated colds. Sure she wasn't deadly sick but somehow with a cold, she felt even more miserable than when she had a stomachache. Lottie always babied her while Elliot always scolded her for her behavior… luckily her colds never lasted long. Alice had a feeling tomorrow she'd be all chirpy again and up for school.

Of course that wasn't a bad thing… Alice sighed and flipped through the television magazine when the door bell rang.

"Alice, it's for you." Her mother came back and Alice raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sleeping." Her mother nodded and Alice happily played fetch with Bander (of course she didn't throw too far, imagine she broke something) when something heavy fell on her lap. Shocked, Alice sat straight up and was met with to dull looking brown eyes.

"Hey there princess." Xerxes said sarcastically and Alice raised her eyebrows confused, momentarily distracted when her mother called to her that she was leaving.

"Have you got no condition at all?"

"I said I'd get sick. Don't worry, I feel muuuch better, thanks for asking."

He shook his head with a small smile as Alice pushed his bag of her lap, before looking back at him. He was about to walk away when Alice yanked him back by his sleeve.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Ouch, touchy subject. Xerxes gloomy complied when Alice tugged him down to the couch. He kept his hair slightly disheveled so she wouldn't notice anything dark on his face, but the bruise on his cheek was visible now. He shrugged.

"Nothing really."

"You got in a fight?" He nodded solemnly and Alice frowned, before jumping up and rummaging through some cabins in the kitchen and coming back with a first-aid kit.

"It's fine," Xerxes complained and Alice sushed him while pouring some antibiotics on a cloth.

"Really, you could've at least had it treated at the school nurse." Alice scolded tiredly. "Just let the sick one deal with it, how sympathetic."

"Like I said it doesn't need attention." He sneered and Alice raised her eyebrows at his behavior.

"Suck it up and be a grown up guy for once will you. It isn't cool to walk around with an infected wound. Why did you got into a fight anyway?"

"None of your damn business."

Alice went into a coughing fit for a second or three and quickly gulped down a prepared glass of water. He looked at her with a bored look.

"Here, do it yourself. I need to open the door for Bander." Alice claimed after a stare-down. Bander had whined and she knew what it meant, so she pushed the cloth in Xerxes' hands before following Bander to the door to the garden. When she returned she was relieved he had indeed cleaned the wound and patched it up so she didn't have to put up a fight with him. Alice sat down on the couch again and pulled her knees up to her.

"So why are you here?"

"I felt like it."

Alice looked away and glared at the television. He was being such a jerk right now! "If you don't have any purpose here I'd like you to leave. I feel terrible enough as it is." Right when she said it, she doubted if she shouldn't have. Something was undoubtedly wrong and Alice wanted to know what… "You know what, you can stay. But you're going to make some place for my feet so I can lay down properly." Alice commanded and he smiled halfheartedly, sitting back down and pulling her feet on his lap.

"And I'm also gonna watch soaps." Alice continued and smiled at the face he made. "Unless you tell me what happened."

He sighed and rubbed her feet, tickling her lightly and Alice twitched but kept strong. "It's okay, really. You'd only get angry at me."

"I already am if you don't tell me."

"Oz was fooling around with some girls again. You know, the same old behavior. After that he had a fight with Lily, made her cry and I said something about it… and things let to one another."

Alice raised her eyebrows. She didn't picture Oz as a fighting type, nor did… oh well Xerxes already beat up someone in front of her so she couldn't say he didn't.

"Just… drop your crush for him. You'd only end up hurt." He seriously said and Alice retracted her feet quickly, sitting up. Not this again.

"Don't go there." Alice warned and he ignored her completely, sitting up more straight.

"Come on Al, you know how he is. Even if he'd ever date you, it would probably last a week or so. I mean, you're not the most… outgoing girl we know, and don't deny you are. You're just not his type at all."

Alice's eyebrows crunched and she sat up normally on the couch, glaring at the television.

"Xerxes, just get out."

"No." He stubbornly replied and Alice glared sideways now. "I'm just sick of reading all your dedicated lovey-dovey's about Oz while you'll never make a chance."

"Then stop reading my diary if you hate it! You know why, you know how and you know something like behavior isn't going to stop me being in love. For my part he was gay and I'd still like him."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Xerxes muttered and Alice resisted slapping him as well. Standing up, Alice walked over to the hallway.

"Out." She said, pointing to the door and he raised his eyebrows, staying put. Alice's glare faltered for a second as Bander came waltzing in, distracting her. Xerxes walked over to her quietly and leaned on the wall.

"You're too naïve to know what's good for you."

"And right now you aren't." Alice replied angrily, looking away. Xerxes tugged his hair for a second before stuffing both of his hands in his pockets. When he didn't do anything next, Alice whined miserably.

"You're such a jerk." She accused him and he looked up. "You really are. One day you're so nice, and I actually believe we're friends or something in that sense, and the next day you're such a jerk! I don't need to be reminded of how popular Oz is and how he gets every girl, and how he ignores me. Or how much of a sore loser I am for liking him. Just let me be, all right?"

"Don't talk nonsense." Xerxes replied bitterly and Alice bit her lip. Damn, if this kept on for a while she was going to cry. She already felt miserable.

"I hate you."

"Good for you."

Alice raised her hand and clenched it to a fist, but lowered it at the same time, sniffing. She hated crying when someone was around. They didn't need to see her like this. Only her friends were allowed too.

Xerxes sighed and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. After a few seconds Alice cooled down and followed him, sitting down as well. He wasn't done with insulting her, probably.

"You're good person." He remarked when she sat down and Alice looked at the television again. "As much as it is un-cool for me to care for others, I hate seeing him hurt girls. I'd hate seeing him hurt you."

"You drag out that big-brother behavior too much." Alice replied and he smiled.

"Guess that has something to do with me being a big brother."

"Poor, poor Emily."

The rest of the day went by fairly normal. Alice had tried to usher him out of the house when she had to do her homework, but was a little thankful that he stayed because he helped her with some. When he admitted she indeed looked very tired he left and Bander had been looking out of the window sadly for a while before snuggling up in some pillows again. Alice had bashed her head on the front door once for thinking it was too quiet in the house (she got too used to him) and waltzed back to the couch.

Turning around on the large couch Alice stared at the stuffed animal that was still on the table. It obnoxiously stared back at her and Alice tried to fight this urge she often had as a child. That's why she didn't have any animals on her room anymore. Losing the battle, Alice reached out and hugged the stuffed wolf close. Fine fine, let her have her kid moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"If you spill, you won't get out of it easily." Alice scolded and he glared playfully, sitting down on the chair at her desk and sipping his drink. Her mother was home but was already informed of Alice having a boyfriend (leading to _the _talk a few days ago) so she didn't have to explain anything when both of them entered the house. She met with Xerxes in the park while walking her dog and he insisted on walking her home, to which he insisted she'd let him in for a drink.

"Lovely room you have." He commented and Alice glared, not responding. She had a few posters of landscapes and animals here and there, and some stacks of books. Furthermore she had a large closet with clothes, a desk with a computer, a bed and a couch. Alice never wanted a television because she has the one in the living room for herself anyway, except for the two hours both of her parents want to watch the news.

She didn't even install something for Bander because the lazy dog lied down anywhere he liked. Alice was slightly disappointed that he liked Xerxes. Deep down inside she wished for her dog to become protective of her and dislike him, but then again, Bander was a walking (human-) love-machine.

Xerxes sighed boringly, looking around.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really." He complained and Alice grinned.

"Well I am." She claimed, stuffing a pillow on her face and she heard him chuckle. He didn't reply and Alice suspected him to be perfectly happy with being bored, but didn't say more and just closed her eyes, breathing in the scent attached to her pillow.

"Hm, I wonder if there are interesting things on this."

Alice looked up and saw him turning on her computer, which slowly went to the log-in screen.

"You don't know my password."

"Xerxes." She shook her head and he looked up. "Bander. Wonderland. Food. Austria. Alcohol. School. Nerd. Glasses. Books. Scorpio. Leo. Virgin. Babies. L-"

"Where is this going?" Alice screeched, throwing her pillow to him and he laughed amusingly at her reaction before pushing the off-button. The log-in screen slowly turned to black again.

He jumped up from the chair and wandered across the room to her closet and Alice straightened up irritatingly, about to stop him from rummaging through her clothes.

"I knew you had sexy lingerie~" He exclaimed and Alice jumped of the bed, pushing him away from her closet and relieved to find he had been going through her socks. He held one pair with ducks up happily.

"Now when do you wear this? What a turn on."

Alice groaned, ripped the socks away from him and threw them somewhere over her shoulder, before closing the closet. She wandered back to the bed and lied down, suspiciously following his every move. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and boringly sat down next to her, making Alice feel slightly irritated at the fact Bander _moved _away for him. Alice always had to drag him!

"You're painfully normal, you know?"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" He snorted at her response and lied down next to her, his legs dangling of the right side of the bed. Alice folded her arms on her belly and looked at the ceiling, to some stars she put there as a kid. Wow, maybe she needed to get those off… how childish.

"Glow in the dark?"

"Shut up. Be happy you get to lie down here and not sit on the ground."

He chuckled amusingly at her threat and scratched Bander behind his ears. Alice sighed at her dog's behavior but ignored it, making a face when Bander hung his head over hers and gave her a lick. While rubbing her cheek , Xerxes went back to the point.

"Your room is normal. It's a white color. You have a blue closet. A wooden desk with a laptop. A white bed with red sheets. Only a few posters. It's so normal."

"What did you expect it to be?" Alice was fairly curious but could expect his answer.

"I don't know. Something girly? Pink, purple, lots of colors, posters of 'hot' guys like those guys from Twilight of the Jillz commercial, lots of stuffed animals. You get the point. Or maybe you were a Goth. Lots of black."

Alice snickered. "Your room was fairly normal too."

"Ah, but that's because I recently switched rooms." He explained quickly. "Dad's office was bigger, but he's not working home as often as he did so he gave the bigger room to me."

"Bet you still have those playboy posters hidden then."

"You mean skinny tramps with balloons? Oh hell no." He said with disgust and Alice snickered at the plain honesty in his voice. Really, she couldn't get used to him. "I was wondering," He started up again and Alice closed her eyes, feeling tired. "if something ever happened between you and your parents."

"Why would you think that?" Alice quietly asked and she felt a small movement which was probably a shrug.

"You keep saying you think they're wonderful but at the same time I get the feeling you'd rather live somewhere else."

"It's nothing important. I'm just not very close with them… I guess I don't mind being somewhere else for a while." Alice admitted. "But I couldn't imagine never seeing them again. They are my parents and I love them." At her defense, he hummed in response.

"You know, my mom just loves you." He quickly said, with an airy amusing tone to it. "She wouldn't mind you showing up once in a while, if you need to get away. She'll shower you with attention."

"That kinda creeps me out." He laughed heartily and Alice grinned, turning around so her back was faced to him.

"Be warned, I might fall asleep soon." Alice said with a yawn and he whined once at her boring behavior before he shut up. Alice smiled happily at the result and pressed her face deeper in sheets. Thank god she had a bed large enough to lie horizontally on, because she wouldn't be able to lie down nicely if he was on here as well, and she didn't had a wide bed. Alice's feet dangled of the right side of the bed and Bander gave them a lick before he left to some corner.

Alice drifted even closer to sleep when she felt some rubbing on her head. Oh she loved… wait! Alice's eyes shot up alerted and she tensed. She could practically hear Xerxes grin as he patted her head before continuing.

"At one of your friend's interrogation-and-information sprees she told me you liked someone touching your hair?"

"…Yeah." Alice replied, slightly awkwardly and blushing embarrassedly. She was set on not falling asleep because she had to throw him out soon, it was late. But when she woke up later that evening he was already gone and Alice was moved into a more comfortable position.

"You say nothing." She said once Bander looked up at her expectantly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the month went by pretty fast, due to some tests Alice had to study for and some trips to various universities and such. She liked to be ahead of those things and seeing Xerxes hadn't bothered her with it, he didn't mind her doing so.

March came and Alice was exhilarated to find out that sun was breaking out as well. Alice didn't mind winter, but she hated if the winter would be here too long. When it was break and she'd be nicely home, stuffed in warm clothes with tea, she didn't have a problem with snow or rain! But if she had to walk to school…well yeah.

Happy that she was able to bathe in the sunlight during second break, Alice was in a good mood and decided that today, she'd sit with Lily and her group instead with her own group.

"Alice is kinda prudish~" Lily sing-sang and Alice choked on her drink, getting a hold of herself and gaping at Lily.

"What makes you think that?" She nearly stuttered but kept herself from it, mainly because Lily and Alice weren't the only ones on the table. Oz and one of his friends, she didn't know their names, turned to follow the suddenly interesting conversation and Lily smirked.

"Oh well, it's not like you have to be what, an exhibitionist, but it's kinda hard not to notice how you _never _do stuff with Xerxes. I'm not saying you don't do stuff, just not in public."

"…" Alice still gaped. Never did stuff? Stuff like what? Seeing her confusion Lily sighed and rested her chin on one hand.

"The only thing I ever saw you two do this month was holding hands. Like what are you, primary school lovers? It's cute, I have to admit, but it's kinda like you're a little prudish. Everyone knows Xerxes would never be shy about it so…"

An embarrassed blush spread around Alice's cheeks when she understood the situation. Lily probably meant some shows of love.  
"We do… stuff." Alice murmured embarrassedly and Lily chuckled.

"I don't doubt you do, honey. Just never in public."

"We do! Even in public. I'm not shy or anything." Lily chuckled again and Alice pouted. "I'm really not! We just… I don't know."

"It's okay honey. We don't doubt your relationship. But honestly, you should try it out more often. It gives a bigger kick to kiss in public." Alice almost wanted to shout out 'what relationship!' but kept quiet. Honestly, they thought she was afraid of doing stuff in public?

She came to the horrible realization that Oz must think this as well. He's often showering the kids in school with shows of affections for his girlfriend. He'd never like her or even as much squint at her if he thought Alice wasn't in for stuff like that!

Alice clenched and unclenched her hands. What to do, what to do, solution, solution…

"Hey," Xerxes sat down next to them on the ground and Alice's light bulb went off! Of course! If she showed them once or twice that she sure as hell wasn't prudish, maybe they (Oz) would think otherwise! Alice straightened up and Lily smiled expectantly at her look. Oh well.

Turning to Xerxes, Alice was met with a questioning look but didn't reply and just leaned right in, kissing him determinedly and she felt Xerxes pause before he slightly pressed back, probably thinking this was a small show. Oh no, Alice was going to show them what she was capable off!

Shuffling closer, Alice wrapped her hands around his neck and crawled up to him so that she was between his legs. She had to pull away for air though and he looked at her with confusion, opening his mouth to talk when Alice went in for another round, making sure they saw what they were doing.

At the deepening of the kiss, Xerxes however, went rigid. Alice was almost afraid he'd reject her but he wouldn't dare, right? Besides, this was only a one time thing. Eventually he loosened up (Alice was sure he'd thought something along the lines 'the hell with it') and rested his hands at her upper legs, kissing her back appreciatively.

Eventually Alice pulled away for another lack of air moment and stared him right in the eyes, as the entire situation dawned upon her. He raised his eyebrows at her look of horror and Alice opened her mouth to explain what happened when he licked his lips and succeeded in making her feel even more horrible. Jumping up, Alice excused herself with a smile and 'bathroom' before hurrying off, pinching herself in her arm rather painfully when she heard a whistle.

She was right around the corner before Alice came to a halt and leaned on the wall, staring at her fist uncertainly.

"You all right?" _Of course_ he followed her.

Alice bit her lip and gave him a glare that answered his question before burying her face in her hands.

"…What happened?"

"Just to make things clear, this wasn't a kiss. This was a fake kiss. I still have to give away my first kiss. Got that?" She threatened and he grinned.

"Sure, sure. It was a fake _second_ kiss."

"Oh shut up."

"No seriously, what happened?"

Alice sighed and rubbed her cheeks. Now they thought she was immensely in love with him or something. She didn't want Levi to think that either! She couldn't handle the situation, Alice decided, whether she showed or not showed affection. Maybe she should just dig her own hole already.

"They accused me of being prudish. I'm _not_. It's just… you know. This isn't voluntarily." Alice muttered, pointing between them and Xerxes shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And why didn't you just push me away or something?" Alice questioned awkwardly and he grinned again.

"You're a very good fake-kisser."

He apologetically put his hands up when Alice gave him another death-glare before petting her head, even if he might be in an endangered state. Alice buried her face in her hands again, trying to cool down.

She sighed relieved when he was called on his phone and left her with a smile. At least she didn't have to see him watch her recover from her blunder.

At the end of the week, Xerxes successfully bribed her to come and have dinner at his house, using the excuse his mom forced him too. Alice was rather glum about it but she did get to see this movie she really wanted to see, free, so she wasn't complaining. Besides, it's not like she'll be given poison.

Taking care not to dress up so he could pester her about it, Alice simply put on some nice clothes and pinned her hair up, done.

"Good evening sunshine~" Xerxes greeted her dully and Alice stuck out her tongue at him when she got in the car. The awkwardness of last week had passed a little, due to his remarks and behavior. Somehow she was thankful… but at the same time she was not. Thus, she ignored it.

"Is there anything I should know about?"

He grinned and she gave him a warning glare, making him shrug innocently. "Nothing. Emily might not like you since you took her place as princess."

Alice snorted. "You said she 'already loved me', before."

"That was to bribe you into going with me to the zoo." He cheekily returned and Alice huffed. Great, she didn't prepare to handle with jealous children.

Sighing, Alice leaned her head on the door's window. "Well she doesn't need to worry, her princess place isn't taken."

"That's what _you_ say."

"That's what it is, right? I'm just your temporary girlfriend. Pun, she doesn't need to feel threatened. Tell her that."

"Alice, Alice." Xerxes said, shaking his head while they went in the street to his house. "Weren't you told fairy tales when you're a kid? Emily believes that the one I love will be my princess."

"But you don't love me."

"It's what _she _believes, she's too young to know how complicated love would ever be."

Alice sighed. "Fine, big brother. I'll play along." He smiled widely as they stopped in front of his house. Alice made a face at the nostalgic feeling but cleared it out once they went inside his house.

She was met with his two cats but they didn't seem to take interest in her as they walked straight past her up the stairs. Wow, she felt really appreciated now.

"Mom told you to clean the bathroom." Alice turned around when a the boy she met earlier, (Alice made a face again when she remembered the night here) who looked at Xerxes with a reprimanding look on his face.

"I told her I'd do it the weekend." He replied boringly and the boy scowled.

"No idiot, I was already forced to do it because you weren't here."

"Isn't that convenient!"

The boy mouthed something Alice could only see as a 'filthy' word and he the boy turned to her sharply. She raised her eyebrows as he eyed her.

"You're that girl from that night." He claimed and Xerxes snorted.

"Alice, this is my sorry excuse for a brother. Gilbert, this is Alice. Be nice to her." He warningly said and Gilbert shrugged.

"Weren't one night stands supposed to be one night?" He replied with a challenging look and just as Xerxes straightened up to fire something back, Alice reached out to ruffle his hair, much to his dismay.

"I'm his girlfriend, smartass." Alice explained with grin. "And you should get a haircut, your hair's just like seaweed."

Gilbert's eyebrows went up and he smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Watch it." Damon warned and he huffed.

"Bringing home stupid chicks. You're such an idiot brother." With that he left and Damon glared him off.

"He's adorable."

"I'm not!"

Alice snickered as Xerxes' little brother yelled back at her from the stairs before he stormed up, probably to his room. Xerxes sighed and shook his head.

"He's in that troublemaking period," He explained very seriously. "But mom won't give him up for adoption." Alice chuckled and followed him to where she remembered the kitchen was.

After a reunion which involved a big bear hug and a teary-eyed look from a little girl, some talking and one embarrassing moment, Alice was sitting across the youngest sibling while waiting in the living room. Xerxes had been forced to help his mother with something and even though Alice wanted to help, she in turn was forced to stay her. She'd been even more embarrassed when Xerxes whispered to her that it was interrogation time.

Emily looked at her non-stop and it was making her nervous. He sure had a weird family, Alice thought with a glum face.

"Eh… hey there! I'm Alice." Alice tried with a bright smile and the girl pouted.

"I know." Wow, wasn't a kid supposed to be all like 'I'm Emily!' right now?

"…That's a pretty doll you got there."

Emily blinked suspiciously before hugging her doll tighter to her. "Her name's Mia." Alice smiled. She used to have dolls too, when she was younger.

"How old is she?"

"... Three."

"Wow, she's still a baby then."

"Yes, but I'm taking good care of her!" She defended quickly and Alice nodded in confirmation to avoid drama's. The girl eyed her again before standing up and walking over to her.

"Are you a princess?"

Oh god. Alice knew where this was going.

"You're brother's princess, right? It's not fair."

"Oh, you got it all wrong sweetie! You're the princess!" The girl lighted up for a second before she pouted again. Alice knew an explanation was necessary.

"You see, when a girl passes the age of sixteen they become a queen. You'll be a princess for a large part of your life!"

"So… I'm brother's princess, and you're his queen?"

Well that sounded awkward. "Yeah, that's right!"

The girl smiled brightly. "I'll let you play with Mia then!" Alice smiled and couldn't do anything but play with the girl, because from her own experience when she was young, she would probably throw a tantrum if Alice refused. At least she dealing with a jealous kid was going a lot easier for her than she thought it would.

Once back in the car, heading home, Alice sighed relieved. Dinner went pretty well seeing his mother did all the talking. She'd had a few bantering with Gilbert but nothing that would ruin anything, and she even gave Emily the strawberries that went with her dessert. She thought it was safe to believe she made a very good impression, she was even proud of herself!

"You look smug."

Alice turned to Xerxes and grinned widely. "You have a nice family. I don't see how something like you can come out of them, but I guess you got too much of them to be like them."

"…It took me a while to understand that, but I think that's an insult."

Alice ignored him. "So, you bring girls home often?"

"Huh?" He concentrated on the road more than on her, but Alice was in a good mood, so she just repeated her question.

"Not really. Why?" He'd turn to her a little and she shrugged.

"With your little brother and all. That, and the fact everyone was acting so normal when I stayed the night."

"That's because I told them you were my girlfriend. Besides, I slept on the couch. Why would they act weird with all this? It's not like Sharon never crashed at my place when she was completely out of it."

Alice made a face, thinking of Sharon and whatever she did in that house, and leaned back. Well, he did have a point. She knew her parents would act way different than his, but that's because she's never had a boyfriend before. She knew he had a few girlfriends before, or maybe tons, who knew, it wouldn't be weird for his family.

Somehow, the rest of the ride back to her home was awkwardly silent, and Alice debated on saying something, but couldn't really think of anything interesting to say besides idiotic things. They said goodbye when they arrived at her house. Feeling slightly disappointed, Alice decided to forget about it because she was more than happy to get out of the car to return to her safe haven.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alice looked at the kitchen. Her mom was so going to kill her. They had spring break, and she had been bored. What do people do when they bored? Right, they lounge around the house or they invite friends.

She invited Lottie, Elliot, Reo and Lily. Lottie took Glen with her after Alice's approval. Unfortunately, Lily didn't ask approval to take Oz with her, seeing they were still in this relationship. And being the weirdo he was Xerxes sniffed this event out too (or he just randomly came to visit, which he did more often these days) and now her kitchen was packed.

And dirty.

"Guys, there are bowls in the cabins!" Alice screeched when Elliot and Reo cracked some eggs above the sink. Like, really? Why oh why, did she came up… oh no, it wasn't her idea to bake cake and cookies. It was theirs.

Lily was waltzing around the kitchen with her cell phone to take pictures, and the one thing Alice was proud of today was that Lily and her friends were all coming along pretty well. At least one of them sucked up a breath and was nice. And yeah, it felt _really _awkward to have Oz here, _especially _when he was all lovey-dovey with Lily, but Xerxes got either him or herself entertained long enough.

She'd have to thank him for that when everyone left, because he'd undoubtedly be the one that stuck around the longest. Speak of the devil…Alice lounged at him to clung at his arm when he raised it with some dough to Oz. "NO food fights. I will kill you."

"Aww you're no fun!"

"Seriously guys, do you even read the recipes? I'm not going to eat whatever comes out of this." Lottie looked thoroughly hurt. "Except for your things, I know you have a magic touch when it comes to about anything." She smiled again and Elliot huffed.

Alice looked around tiredly, pushing Bander away from the kitchen before he would eat anything that was unhealthy for him. He whiningly barked at her before leaving to the living room.  
Eventually the storm had calmed down and Elliot and Reo left because they had to pick something up.

Lily had complained about how unsocial that was, but Alice was a little happy – it'd be calmer. After another while Glen left because his mom called and threatened him he'd get grounded if he didn't come immediately to clean the pool.

But really, at least he _had _a pool.

Alice sat down on the kitchen table and tried to cut circles from the dough. She did rather well, until Lily decided it had to be hearts, to which Alice decided she'd go for some stars and eventually there weren't any circles left. She pouted at her failure when they put them in the oven.

Lottie, still icing a cake, looked at her sympathetically when Alice measured the mess they made. Of course her best friends knew the wrath of her mother (or any mother?) when the kitchen was in trouble.

"I'll help you clean." She promised and Alice hummed thankfully, standing up to grab something to drink. She had no idea what Lily and Oz were doing in the dining room (and she didn't feel the need to check) when Xerxes got back in the kitchen.

"They're raiding your movie collection." Oh, so they weren't in the dining room. Alice chuckled.

"Bet they'd love the nerdy movies in there. Oh, I think I even have some old Barbie movies from when I was younger."

"Yeah Lily had that one in her hand. Really, the princess and the pauper? You're so sweet." Alice threatened to throw a cupful of water at him and he quickly sat down apologetically, letting her finish her drink.

"Wow Alice, you got some boring movies!" Lily enthusiastically said and Alice frowned.

"Uh… thanks?"

"Wanna go to the cinema this weekend?"

"Well, actually-"

"I'm already taking her." Xerxes interrupted with a gleeful expression.

"So we'll go along." Lily replied happily, not even bothering to check if Oz felt anything for it. Ah well, he'd probably didn't mind it.

"Nope, it's private~" He said with a meaningful wink at Alice and she blushed pronouncedly when Lily gave her an expectant smile. Fortunately Lottie whacked her friend's 'dear boyfriend' over the head with a kitchen glove.

After two good hours of watching television, finishing the cake and eating everything they made (Alice saved enough stuff for the rest, though), Alice was left with only Xerxes because she knew Lottie had to be on time for dinner. She could force Xerxes to clean the kitchen with her.

He was rather glum about this fact but helped her either way, and Alice was proud to say the kitchen looked spotless again after a half an hour.

"Phew. Saved." Alice claimed happily, putting the last few cleaned dishes away. "Although it won't be worth much, thanks."

"That's all I get for this hard labor? You're too stern."

"Fine, you get to take some cookies home." Alice gave in and he shook his head with a grin while she put the aprons away.

"I know a good reward! Seeing you in that apron was a real fantasy come true, can't you buy something like a maid outfit?" Her response was a can of soda flying his way and he quickly caught it before it would bang against his head. Alice didn't know whether to be relieved or not with this.

"You buy a bear outfit first. Then I'll consider."

"…a bear outfit?" Alice glared and he grinned as she sat down on the kitchen table. He looked at her in thought, drank something and then hesitated for a while. Alice knew he wanted to say something but she'd wait for it because he'd only resort to remarks if she pushed.

"…So you're over Oz now?" Ah, she could've known. Alice sighed.

"What gives you the impression?"

"You acted so normal today. Usually you're all stiff and nervous when he's around you."

She wanted to disagree but she knew that was right. "Well, I knew he was going to be here for a while, so I'd better start getting used to it, not? Especially if I'm going to hang out with Lily more."

He frowned. "But at one point you'll get sick of it, right? Hanging out with Lily while she's all over him."

"Maybe. I can handle it as long as I'm not forced to watch." Alice admitted but he didn't seem very happy with the answer.

"You'll definitely get sick of it." He murmured and she gave him a look. "He seems a little more serious about her."

"… your point?"

"That they might stay together for a while. From the looks, he won't be giving her up for you any time now." Ouch. There he went again! Were there jerk-starters in the dough or something? Alice didn't respond and resorted to an icy glare to the cabin. "Don't plan on giving me the silent treatment, because I'll only know I'm right from that."

"No you don't, stop thinking you know me."

"You're not hard figuring out." He said with a shrug, putting his soda away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned on the table, next to her. Right now Alice was overcome with that childish feeling to shuffle away, but it was just that; childish, so she refrained from moving. "You're not that interesting for him. Give up, get used to it." He spurred.

"Why are you so troubled with the fact I like Oz? God, I'd almost think you're jealous."

"I'm _not_." He angrily replied. "I don't need to be like him and I definitely don't need a girl like _you _to ogle over me."

"Girl like me huh. Forget that movie, I'll go with my friends."

"Fine, it wasn't like I wanted to go."

Alice almost wanted to laugh from the absurdity. Wow, they really got themselves into a fight, _again. _They almost seemed like an old married couple.

"Wasn't that the point of this deal though? That I was to ogle over you." Alice quietly said and Xerxes looked away disinterestedly.

"Not really. There's a significant difference."

"It's obvious I haven't learnt that one yet, then."

"You did, you're just too naïve to use it." Alice frowned at his choice of words and looked at her lap, her fingers toying with the can of soda.

"Jerk." Knowing this was going absolutely nowhere and they'd just be all right in a few moments, Alice closed her eyes and leant to her left, to lean her head on his shoulder. He tensed but didn't move away like usual. "Jealous jerk."

"I'm not jealous." Yeah right. Later in the night, Alice tried to make some homework so she didn't have to do it on the last weekend and eventually Xerxes, who was set on staying until her parents got home from work, made it with her, even though he continuously whined that they could be doing something better.

Fortunately for him, her dad came home in an hour and he decided to leave seeing he didn't really like her parents. Alice disliked that, but he was polite so she guessed it didn't matter much. After they said goodbye Alice felt very happy with the fact her dad praised her with how clean the kitchen looked!

"Don't forget your cell." He said when he sat down on the couch and Alice left with Bander to go to her room. Alice frowned. She had her cell in her pocket? Walking to the living room she took the cell he handed her and turned around again.

That must be Xerxes' cell. Alice shook her head with a smile. Idiot. He'd probably come back later tonight or tomorrow to retrieve it. Eventually Alice had her homework done and resorted to lying down on her bed with her dog and a good book. That was, until she heard a beep she recognized as an incoming text message.

Xerxes' cell, huh. How… distractingly it beeped. Alice eyed it with a glare. No. She was _not _going to invade his privacy. But… he wouldn't really notice. She could text him afterwards and all he'd notice were two new messages, right? Even if she looked. Right? Alice fidgeted around on her bed. Naaah she couldn't!

Of course Alice eventually shuffled over the ground on her knees to her desk, eyed it over the rim and studied the cell. Okay, so maybe she could. Who'd blame her? Alice took it and fiddled with the touch screen, before she unlocked it and opened the message.

Seeing the messenger Alice made a face. Ugh, Sharon, what could she possibly want? He never hung out with her, as far as Alice could tell.

Frowning a little, Alice read the message out loud. "Problems with my bro. Wanna hang out with you. XOXO."

Alice shook her head – she could understand Xerxes was still a trustworthy person in Sharon's life – and walked back to her bed with her book. Bander was fast asleep and snoring quite obnoxiously, but he'd wake up from his own noise.

Once he did, Alice decided to turn the lights off and go to sleep… but couldn't. Maybe she'd have to ask Xerxes about… no, that wasn't her business. Damn, she wasn't his real girlfriend. She shouldn't even be bothered – not that she was bothered – about the text. Yeah. It's a perfect ordinary text.

* * *

**R&R! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After Alice gave Xerxes his cell back, she hadn't seen him until he went to pick her up for the movie. She'd initially been excited to see the last Resident Evil movie – so what, she loved zombies and there was a totally hot guy from Prison Break in it! – but she felt more nauseous than excited, really.

Xerxes seemed rather distracted as well, but didn't agree when Alice asked if they couldn't do it some other time. He was, as usual, set on doing things his way and what could she do other than comply?

After they got out of the car, Alice leaned on the roof of it and looked at him calculatingly. He checked his phone momentarily before noticing she was staring at him, and gave her an odd look.

"What?"

Alice frowned. "Nothing…" He raised one eyebrow unbelievingly at how unfinished her reply sounded before zipping his jacket closed. Obediently she followed him to the cinema where they bought their tickets. Naturally they had to wait before going inside, and Alice carefully thought out her questions once they sat down on a conveniently placed couch.

"So… what did you do this week?"

"Does it matter? Not much." He replied dully, looking ahead of him. Wow, was he in some kind of depression? Alice wondered who this was and what he did with Xerxes – though she shouldn't ask, cause this could be an improvement.

"Did you meet with some friends?"

At that, he looked at her with a mildly knowing look and at her caught look, he grinned. "You read my texts."

"I-I-I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did. I can tell by your stiff body language and your nose."

"My nose?" He flicked her nose and her hand flew up to smack him away from her. He smiled and leaned back. "You got an incoming message and I accidentally opened it." He scoffed and she knew why – how could someone accidentally open a message on a touch-screen phone, without fumbling on it? "Anyway, it sounded like you were going to meet with friends."

"I assume you mean Sharon, since you sent a message after her to cover it up." Damn, how did he know that? Alice pouted angrily and faced away from him.

"If by meeting up with her, you mean bringing her to the church for her grandmother's funeral, than yeah, I met up with her." She silenced quickly. Oops. How was she supposed to know! "She got into a fight with her brother because he didn't want to go. All your questions answered, oh mighty busy buddy?"

"I'm not a busy buddy! I'm not interested in her business."

"Since when did you get interested in my business, then?"

"Because you're always interested… or well you don't have to be because somehow you _know _all of my business. And it grew on me, okay?" He smirked at her.

"Do you know-" Alice raised her eyebrows as at that moment, someone was called through the speakers and he continued even softer, so she didn't hear it at all. When the speaker was done, she expected him to repeat it seeing she didn't reply, and he just sat there, with that smirk.

"What?"

"What?" He replied immediately and Alice raised her eyebrows. Wait, huh?

"…What did you just say? I didn't hear it."

"I didn't say anything."

Alice frowned confusingly. She looked around once but she was sure no one was looking her way or was close to her, and she knew it was directed to her. Xerxes avoided her gaze when she looked back at him and stood up when the door opened, Alice quickly following.

"You did say something." Alice accused and he scowled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Even _if _I did, I hate repeating myself."

"Oh well sorry, mister, I'm not superman. It's noisy in a public area."

"I was just mumbling some thoughts out loud. About… some project I need to finish soon." Alice didn't buy it all and narrowed her eyes at him, but they entered the room soon after, took their places and reluctantly watched the movie.

Monday came soon, as usual, and Alice, who'd been up all night stressing for a project she totally forgot to finish, was successfully depressed after she heard it was due next month, May, and not April.

After a short fight with Elliot about this very problem, she resorted to sticking in the library the entire break so she wouldn't have… well she didn't know what she wouldn't have to do, but she could get some homework done now, right?

In the midst of her _very exciting _math problem, someone plopped down in front of her, positively giving her a huge scare when books dropped down on the table. Having come over from her shock, Alice stared at Oz with wide eyes.

"Good afternoon!" He semi said and Alice felt the urge to look behind her. Oh right, she was Xerxes' girlfriend, so she could possibly get attention from unreachable guys such as him.  
Praying her face wouldn't betray her, she eyed his books. "Homework?"

"Damn book report on French. Totally forgot to make it, and I'll get serious detention of I deliver something late again." She nodded understandably as he began to fill in the open spaces. Eventually Alice was too distracted to do her oh so exciting math problem and wiggled her fingers, looking at the librarian disinterestedly. Man, that had to be a boring job.

"Is something wrong?"

Throwing her attention back to the person in front of her, Alice's face heat up as she noticed Oz was looking at her with a studying gaze. Oh darn this.

"No?"

"There is."

"Nah-ah." Oz grinned at her when she looked up and nodded encouragingly. She sighed and shrugged. "I'm not that bothered with it, I was just wondering…"

"I'm good at non-existing problems." He informed proudly. "They're a hell of a lot easier to take care with." Ha, right.

"Do you know… anything about Sharon or something? I wondered how Xerxes thinks of her."

"Ah, first stages of jealousy? Sucky, but most first times suck." He rolled his eyes amused before frowning a little.

"Xerx wouldn't meddle with two girls though. I can't imagine anything that would involve him and two girls at the same time, besides him bickering about problems."

Alice smiled at the thought and shook her head afterwards, looking down at her fingers. Oz leaned back on two paws of his chair and she hoped he'd fall – that'll teach him. Crush or not, she hated it when people did that.

"Don't worry Alice, he talks a lot more about you than about Sharon when they were dating."

"About me?" Must be lively conversations. Alice scrunched her nose at the thought of what he might be telling them, about her. If he dared use her diary when they had this deal, she'd… she'd…! "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, the usual love crap you can get from someone in a relationship."

"Love crap?"

Oz blinked. "Haven't you had a boyfriend before?" At her solemn shake of head he frowned, and she knew he wanted to remark about it but he didn't, instead he laughed sympathetically. "Don't worry then, you'll get used to the awkwardness of not knowing everything."

Alice tensed and twirled her fingers in an attempt to look relaxed. "Everything, huh."

"Yeah. I should tell you beforehand that Xerx isn't the guy who really shows you that he likes you. But I guess you know it already." Well that wasn't much of a surprise. Alice gloomily nodded, but he didn't notice the aura around that one response.

"Tendency to be bipolar, I know." Alice murmured and Oz laughed heartily, before the bell rang.

"Oh man, I'm not even done and I spent the entire break. That's so dorky." He eyed her carefully. "Not that you are." Aha. Right. "See you later!"

Alice nodded and went back to her math problem. She had a free hour after this, so she could easily stay here for another half an hour.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait TT I'm such a postponer.  
And also sorry if you see some different names.. I've had reviews where people told me I called Xerxes Damon, and that's possible xD It's because this story is actually an original story of mine, with the main character named Damon. So... I'll try to look out better for it, and once the story is done, I'll check where the mistakes are :D**

**Chapter 15**

Alice thankfully nodded when Sophie put a cup of tea on the table for her. Being the good friend she was Alice decided to visit Xerxes' house after he hadn't turned up for three days straight.

She got a text saying he was sick and buggery and that he wanted to catch up with sleep and that stuff. It felt kinda awkward to sit at the table with Lily and the rest, without him being there. He _was _the reason she wounded up there, so…

Luckily his mom wasn't very awkward to be with, because the dork just had to be in the shower just when she arrived. Alice sat back a little and let her arm be abused by one of the cats, as they talked about random things. It had almost come to an embarrassing part, involving herself and Xerxes, when the older woman stiffened.

_"_What's _that._" Already horrified with something Alice turned the way she was looking at and tensed, holding the cat tightly. Oh no. A frog. She hated frogs. They were so jumpy.

"How… I didn't even know there can be frogs here." Alice said distasteful. They only had one in their house once, and her father put it outside. After Alice put the cats in a different room, both of them were on the ground trying to get it outside. Alice would've thought that Sophie, old enough with three kids and such, would be brave enough.

Well… not really. Alice scooted closer to it to nudge it to the glass, and it suddenly jumped, almost on Sophie's arm. She yelled in surprise and fell on her behind, because of the crouching position.

Alice bit her lip to not laugh when the frog suddenly jumped close to her feet. She made some unknown high pitched sound and staggered back too, before laughing really hard.

"You should've seen your expression!" She said between laughs when Sophie finally managed to get the little devil out of the room. The woman couldn't help it and laughed along with her, long enough that Alice clutched her stomach for dear life.

"You made quite a lovely sound too, though."

"I did not!" Alice defended quickly. They were silent for a while before Alice snorted and both went into a fit again, when the door slammed open.

"Like what the…" Gilbert scowled at the two and let the cats back into the living room. They quickly ran through the room to find that what had been out of place, but couldn't find anything and settled on mewling loudly. Alice held her hand before her mouth and tried to keep silent, but she failed a little. Sophie, however, straightened her posture again and was left with only a tugging grin.

"You came a little too late, superman."

"Drop it. Emily's been whining at my door for a while now." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the silence. "…So can't you do anything?"

"Why don't you play with her?"

"Because she'd a freaking annoying toddler."

"I heard that!" Emily screeched and Alice blinked when Xerxes came in with his little sister on his shoulder. He didn't look too happy but did it anyway. Noticing Alice he frowned before he gave her a greeting nod, and put Emily down.

"Did you just go hysterical?"

Alice grinned. "Frog." Sophie nodded with a very serious expression.

"You should've seen the size of it." Looking at her 'boyfriend's' mom Alice went laughing again, along with her. The frog had been smaller than the palm of her hand…

"What'cha doing here?" Xerxes asked once Emily followed her mother to the kitchen and Gilbert went to brush the cats, completely against his will. Apparently he didn't really like the cats. Alice sat down once again and leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

"Visiting you. What kind of… friend would I be if I didn't."

He eyed her after her small stop and shrugged, sitting down as well. His hair was still wet and he shook it playfully. Alice scowled when she felt drops land on her but, hey, it wasn't that much.

"So… I heard from Oz you were asking about Sharon." What? No secret code! Oh wait, they were best friends. Darn, she should've never talked about it!

"… Did not." Of course this defense didn't work at all and he smiled lopsidedly at her for it.

"You jealous?"

"No. Just wondering."

"If it was just curiosity, why didn't you ask me? Besides, you could've gone to Sharon herself. She isn't that much of a snob." Alice slapped his shoulder and he winced playfully, before coughing a little. Alice moved away from him.

"Get away sick creature."

"Oh come on, the main reason I'm home is because I didn't feel like going to school. This coughing, added with a little sad pouting makes my mom a perfect target."

"That's horrible of you." She accused him and didn't dodge from her spot. "Anyway, unfortunately for you I'm here to tell you your homework, and when you say you didn't make it because nobody told you when the teacher asks, I'll tell them I did tell you and you'll get detention."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. But at the same time, my notes and homework are in the bag too. Do _not _make advantage of them because I'm giving it to you out of trust."

"Sure, sure." What was the point? He was going to copy everything, anyway. Alice knew it, but it didn't make her want to threaten him any less.

"When are we going to sell the cats?" Gilbert complained when he came in with the cats again, who were suddenly very angry of him. Apparently they didn't like to be brushed by him either.

"Once you're out of the house." Xerxes replied and it earned him a glare.

"Anyway, the guys are coming over. So you need to leave from here, because we're going to hold a Lord of the Rings marathon."

Xerxes raised an eyebrow, and seeing it was Gilbert, Alice resisted asking she could watch with them. She loved marathons… and the popcorn that went with it.

"So…You need the couch?" Xerxes asked and Gilbert nodded with a deadpanned look. Xerxes grinned widely at him which made his brother frown before he rapidly turned to Alice.

"What?" Alice said with an eyebrow twitch, before he crawled over to her and above her. She gulped and tried to push him away quickly (ew, germs, she didn't want to get sick!) when he rested his forehead on her, and looked at her silently with a serious look. Alice looked back confusedly, not wanting to drift off but successfully doing so at one slip up – looking at the lower part of his face.

"Ew mom, they're snogging on the couch!"

Snogging? Aw, so cute!

Once Gilbert ran out of the room Xerxes sat up with a victorious smile. Alice glared at him with a red face.

"You sicko! I thought you were going to…"

"Going to do what?"

"You know!" She avoided and he grinned at it.

"You disappointed?"

"No!"

"I bet you are." He said when he put both of his hands on her cheeks. Alice squirmed.

"Get those infected hands back to where they belong and stop being creepy."

"Creepy? I'm not creepy." He gave her a pointed look when Alice herself did so and they held a staring contest before he sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. Alice blew the brown locks out of her face when they ended up there and huffed at him.

"Weirdo."

"You look good with your hair down." What kind of corny sentence was that? Alice looked away to point out that she was not interested in whatever he was planning, and he knew it, because he tried to hide his smile.

"You're still going on about Oz?" He asked quietly and Alice gave him a look, that was practically asking what else he was thinking than that. At his disappointed look she frowned, expecting him to let her go but he didn't.

"You don't deserve him."

"Well thank you."

"I meant that he's not good enough for you." He said, grinning at his own slip up and she smiled at his goof-ish expression before going back to her lecturing scowl. "Anyway, to improve the image you have of me I'm going to ask a very weird thing now." Oh jolly. "Can you help me with physics?"

Alice resisted to dropping her jaw open. Xerxes, ask help? Which world did she enter?

"No need to look so flabbergasted."


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my goodness! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys, you're the best :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Another month passed by quickly, as everyone had been pretty busy with their upcoming exams and the whole idea of school ending in a month and a half. At one point Alice had a few fights with her friends (guess who), being agitated and all, but those were solved quickly.

Xerxes had been the ass-kisser he was for a week or two after that, and had been pretty idiotic with pick-up lines he got from a site, but other than that nothing eventful happened.

Right now it was May 27th, around five PM, and Alice wrapped her arms around herself while waiting. She had been rather grim for a moment when she saw how the waiting room at the vet looked like, but was more concerned for her dog than her own well-being at the moment.

After Bander had collapsed and remained still, her mother brought them to the vet, but something came up and she left earlier when the vet said they'd be busy for a while. She refused to leave though, even when her mother offered to drive her back home.

It was taking them awfully long though… she wondered if they had forgotten to tell her anything or something. She could call Elliot, but she didn't want to bother him with something like this. Besides, she never even told her friends Bander was sick.

After another half an hour of looking around, messing with her cell phone and running through several papers, Alice was called into the vet's room. Smiling hopefully, Alice took a seat at the desk.

"So, what's going on?" She asked quickly, when she explained her mother had to go.

The vet looked doubtful for a moment, before the woman sighed. "Bander's very sick." She started off and Alice's expression dropped again. "Has anything been every different after you went to see me?"

Alice thought for a while – it had been quite a while since she went to the vet with Bander. The weekend after her mother's birthday, she guessed… well it wasn't hard to forget because Xerxes had invited himself too. Alice grimaced.

"He's been tired for a while, I had to help him up the stairs sometimes. I thought that was not unusual… Also, he's been eating less. But I knew he'd get a little older and sicker, so I thought I didn't need to worry. Should I?"

"It's not your fault, but his cancer has spread, and he's in a lot of pain."

Alice frowned. Was he? He didn't seem like that when he was still at home with her. Had she missed anything important? She'd given him his pills every two days, and one more when he showed some of the worse symptoms. "And now?"

The vet seemed to be in thought for a while before leaning forward and looking quite concerned. "The way he's coping… I think he might have a month at the least. But he'll be in severe pain. I think it might be better to humanly euthanize him… but that's up to you."

Alice blinked. Euthanize him? That would mean to 'kill' him. Breathing in and out a few times, Alice blinked a few more times, feeling awfully heavy. "Uhm… Is it… that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry Alice. I'll leave you alone for a moment. You can take Bander home, and let me know later what your choice is."

Alice nodded while the vet left the room. Darn. She didn't have a car to take Bander home with… and she definitely didn't want him to walk all the way home. Shaking slightly, Alice took out her cell phone and pressed some numbers before holding it to her ear. After a few beeps she was met with a voice.

"Hey there cat-ears. Miss me?"

"…Xerxes?" Alice asked quietly. He sounded like he used to, so that was a good thing.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Can you… can you pick me up?" He was silent for a while and Alice was about to hang up, thinking he was going to be a jerk before he hummed in agreement.

"Where are you?"

"The vet. Can you come with your car? Bander can't walk that distance."

There was another silence, but this one was more understanding than the previous one and Alice leaned back in the chair again.

"I'll be there in a quarter."

"Thank you."

As promised, Alice was met with Xerxes roughly a quarter later. She was outside with a fairly drugged Bander who kept dozing off at her feet. She wanted to pick him up the way the vet told her she should – he was so heavy! – but stopped when Xerxes quickly did it for her, and put him in the car.

"Is he okay?" Xerxes asked when he walked over to her again and Alice shook her head.  
"His cancer spread. He has to be.. euthanized, I guess." With a frown, Alice blinked a few more times and moved closer to lean against him. He got her point and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers.

"I missed something, I'm sure of it. It can't have spread this quick." Alice murmured in his coat.

"Maybe I should've taken him earlier when I saw he couldn't make it up the stairs."

"You couldn't have noticed anything you didn't already have."

"I don't believe that."

"I'll bring you home."

Once home, Xerxes carried Bander back inside and put him on an overly large pillow the dog had for a while, where the dog immediately snoozed off. Alice prepared some water and food in case he wanted too and walked Xerxes to the door, before turning right on her heel and grabbing her bag again.

"Dad, can you look out for Bander? He's sleeping."

"Sure thing, I'll work downstairs." Her father agreed, after eyeing his daughter's supposed boyfriend.

Apparently the relationship between her parents and Xerxes worked both ways because neither liked each other.

"You want me to bring you somewhere?" Xerxes asked when he noticed Alice wasn't going to stay in the house.

"Can we just ride around for a while?" He doubted for a while but at her semi-serious look agreed and walked back to the car, Alice following.

Once in the car, Xerxes drove out of the street and took the turn to the highway so they'd be on a silent road for a while, and Alice turned to look out of the window. Bander had been dozing off with his tongue out once at home, and she wondered if he was in pain. According to the vet he was, but he sure as hell didn't look like it.

"Get some sleep. You look as if you stayed up a week." Xerxes advised, turning off the automatic air-conditioning and Alice leaned back.

"Heh, as long as you don't sleep-drive either," Alice warned and he grinned slightly while she opened her window a little. "Don't get lost either." He looked back somewhat annoyed but she smiled a little and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she noticed it was at least three hours later than earlier and that they weren't driving anymore. Noticing Xerxes was also not in the driver's seat, Alice rubbed her eyes and looked around. If he did something funny he was going to get punished, that was a promise.

Suddenly there was a knock on her window and Alice screeched in surprise when she was met with his face. He grinned amusingly and held up some drinks. Opening her door, Alice tried to kick his legs but he dodged perfectly.

"Aw, I even went out of my way to buy you some coffee."

"Where is it?"

"I drank it, because you were still sleeping."

Asshole. Alice glared and threw her legs out to stretch a little. "Where are we anyway?" Xerxes grinned and looked at her mysteriously before giving in to her glare.

"About two hours away from home, I guess. It's quite boring when you're asleep." Wow. Two whole hours. Pretty far then. Alice sighed.

"You could've driven around in circles – now we have to drive back two hours."

"Yup, we do." Xerxes said in agreement, dodging another kick to the shin. "Say, why aren't you crying?" At her puzzling look he sighed. "Usually when something bad happens to you, you cry like a baby."

Glaring, Alice looked down to her feet and moved them around the asphalt of the drive-in to the road-restaurant.

"Or is it too serious this time?"

"Maybe it hasn't gotten through me yet."

Xerxes looked her over and put his empty cup on the roof of the car, before crouching down so he looked her in the eyes.

"Onions. Dead animals. Crying kids. People calling in despair. Blood. Alcoholics. Barbies. Chucky. Teachers. Those furry things you hate,"

"What are you trying to do?"

"Making you cry, because you look like shit. Just let it out and you'll feel better."

"It's not working."

"Fine then. Bander and you walking in the park, Bander and you sitting on your bed, Bander licking your face, Bander barking at me for being an intruder, Bander chasing after rabbits, Bander- ouch." He said dryly when Alice's hand connected to his cheek harshly. She gaped at him – why the hell did he do that anyway? That was just cruel!

"Asshole."

"It worked." He said, ruffling her hair while she ignored the tears coming out like a waterfall. "So, do you want to go back home or stay at a motel for tonight? It's already nine."

"Will you make fun of me when I say I'd rather not go home?" Somehow she felt awful by saying that. She'd leave Bander alone the entire night, the dog must be lonely without her… but she couldn't handle seeing him now. Not when she wants to euthanize him next time they go to the vet.

"Motel it is. Try to act like my wifey then."

"Shut up or I won't pay."

He smiled knowingly and Alice knew she wasn't going to pay either way, but still glared warningly at him when he got back into the car and started it.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sooo many reviews! And a lot of anomynous' ones too xD I love those just as much, even people who don't bother to make an account DO bother to review my story! Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Alice sighed when she ran her hand through the short fur of her dog. In the following month after she heard the news, his health had decreased and he was tired all the time. Because he was too heavy to carry, Alice had resorted to sleep on the couch for the rest of the time, because Bander was always whining sadly when Alice went upstairs to sleep.

"Alice, don't stay up too long." Her father called from the hallway. Alice hummed in response and wished both of them goodnight as they trotted upstairs.  
Rolling over on the couch and enjoying her dog's head on her leg, Alice fumbled with her phone and opened a new message from Xerxes. He had been surprisingly gentlemanly when they had agreed to sleep in a motel. She had to warn him with a look to make sure he got two beds though, but other than that, he did nothing that was wrong.

Surprised he texted back soon after she did, they were engaged in a small text-conversation in the next five minutes before she claimed she was going to sleep, to which he replied with a solemn smiley. Alice smiled and put her phone on the table, putting her hand on Bander's head.

"You idiot."

Bander looked up slightly and Alice narrowed her eyes, before smiling widely.

"Couldn't you wait until I died?" Yeah right. With her luck she'd live over 100 years. Bander sniffed as if he was thinking the same and lied down on his back, tongue rolling out lazily.

"Yeah just make it harder by looking cute." Alice said, tickling his tummy and he stretched his paws in delight. It didn't take long before Alice was thoroughly bored with what was on the television and fell asleep.

She'd been extra cuddly and at the same time extra distant with Bander the following morning, because she knew her father was going to take him to the vet and have him… put to sleep. Alice didn't want to remember him that way so her father offered her to.

Right now, sitting in a circle of her friends, she wished she took up that offer to stay home today. She only told Elliot and Leo and they had acted like they should – comforting but not too much. Xerxes had been surprisingly sweet today, as well, so she had a knack one of the others threatened him with the piece of information.

The entire month that followed was kind of like a blur to her. She concentrated on her friends and school, able to maintain the same grades as always and was slowly adjusting to the fact the only present weight on her bed for the moment was her and some plush toys, she didn't want to get rid of.

She had wanted to look around for a new pet but decided she should wait with it until school was over, so she could have more time to think about. Now that the weather was warming up and summer was approaching, she suddenly had a lot of things to do such as outside activities and preparing for finals.

Xerxes sat next to her in the library, where Alice convinced him they should study together because he'd never get something done otherwise. He had responded with a scowl, but agreed nonetheless.

"Stop it." Alice whispered, annoyed, wondering if she should sit in the other chair. Perhaps he'd follow her.

Bad idea, thus. Xerxes was constantly poking her or rubbing his hands up her arms and side and it was making her uncomfortable as hell.

"Aww I'm bored." He whispered back. At least he had the decency to whisper, in the library.

"If you don't stop right now, I'll-"

"You'll make me eat fried cabbage in chocolate sauce again?"

Alice grinned wickedly and was sad to see he did the same – Alice had been experimenting with foods and forced him to eat it all, seeing he was so willing to stay in the house the other day. Surprisingly, he had took it like a man and swallowed it all, even the bits Alice herself was afraid of the trying.  
She had only come to the earlier conclusion he was a madman.

"Look what the cat dragged in~" Xerxes said a little louder and Alice nodded at the group of people who just walked in. She didn't know them very well but they obviously belonged in Xerxes's category, so the least she could do is nod.

"Go over and pester them." Alice suggested and Xerxes grinned wider at her. Nope. He refused. Sighing, she bowed down over her books a little more. She'd read the same sentence thrice now and still didn't seem to understand it.

Xerxes scooted closer to her once again and Alice smiled lightly when he read over her shoulder to see what she didn't understand. At least he offered to help her sometimes, seeing he happened to be quite good in some of the classes she wasn't. How ironic it was, actually.

"I feel eyes on your back." Xerxes suddenly said with a chuckle and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"On my back?"

Xerxes looked back at the group of boys and Alice barely saw the challenging glint in his eyes – possibly in their eyes too – before Xerxes pulled her attention back to him and caught her lips in a slow kiss.

Oh. Manly man-stuff, again? Alice, uncomfortable for the second time that day, was about to push him off of her and remind him they weren't in a relationship, they were in a _fake_ one, and it would only last a few more weeks so he should back off about now.

He grinned in the kiss at her starting attempt and with one hand, succeeded in trapping both her arms on the chair. He looked at her with a daring glance and Alice frowned when he raised his arm and put it around her neck, keeping her exactly where she was.

If he wanted to play it that way, fine. Alice wasn't stupid, especially not after spending so much time with him. Finding to get a little freedom with her hands when she remained perfectly still, Alice silently pretended to lay it on his chest – he already looked surprised so he should _know _by now – before throwing it down harshly.

He winced and let out a surprised yelp when she contacted his… more tender parts and gave him a smug grin when she heard the guys behind them chuckle. Idiot.

"Party pooper." Xerxes gritted out, crossing his legs and Alice scoffed.

"When are you going to tell them we're breaking up, anyway? It's almost the end of the school year. You have to give me my diary back and you should tell them we broke up before I do."

Xerxes glared playfully. "I wouldn't do that before I brought you your diary though."

"I'm quite sure you wouldn't do as you said – seeing we became good _friends._" Alice sneered quietly, returning to her books and planning to play the guild trip.

"All we have to do is kiss and make up in case I do actually tell on you." Xerxes said with a shrug and he faked a flinch when Alice glared at him. She huffed, standing up and gathering her books.

"I'm going to my class, idiotic clown."

"See you in English then, tiger."

After English, Alice met up with her friends for a weekly day with them. As far as she knew, Elliot was planning a major movie night at their house and truth to be told, Alice longed to see some bad movies. Just for a laugh.

"So are you going swimming next week?" Elliot asked once Alice skidded over to her and walked alongside her. Alice thought for a while. Next week there was an event that she swimming pool was open for a large part of the day, and a lot of the students of her school were going because they coincidentally had free that day too.

"I might. Are you going too?"

"You bet I am. But not for the entire day though. Got to think about my finals too. Man, I'm so going to fail this year. I'm not prepared at all!"

"Tell you what, I'll come by this weekend and we'll study together?"

"Seems like a good idea to me." Leo suddenly piped in, slinging his arm over Elliot's shoulder and sticking up his thumb. "Mind me coming too, then?"

"As long as it's only three, I can't tutor so many idiots." Alice said with a frown and laughed while avoiding Elliot's half-hearted kick.

Someone else advised sad dog movies, such as Marley and me and Hachi, but Alice was glad to see her friends knew she wasn't ready for that yet – she saw those movies ages ago and would cry even when Bander would be at her feet.

When they waited for the light to turn green, Alice grabbed her phone and opened a message to send. Might as well ask if he was going to swim too, otherwise he'll be nagging her for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alice entered the swimming pool, feeling slightly nauseous when she saw who else was all there. Now, she wasn't insecure about her body or something but some people looked very good and Oz was there, and Xerxes was going to tease her the entire day…

She sighed in doom and followed Elliot to the changing rooms to change into her bikini. Thankfully she didn't have to pry anyone – Xerxes – off yet, because he was either already there or not yet.

"Maah I hate my belly." Lily said, slapping her lower belly a little. Alice snickered when Elliot agreed with her belly. Just as the other, Alice hated that part too. It was a little weak and no matter how much she trained in the past, it didn't fade. Ah well, seeing her friend had the same problem lightened her mood a little.

After a parade of the girls in her group forgetting to shave and some squeals, and Elliot walking away with his hands in the air, Alice safely tucked her stuff in a locker and struggled to get the key-chain around her wrist.

"You are such an amateur!"

Lily quickly put it around for her before parading off to the swimming pool, very proud of her newest bikini. Alice had decided to stick for neutral dark blue, but Lily had went all out and had the fanciest decorations on it.

"Oh wow bigger already?" A friend of Lily's gasped while looking at her new bikini top and Alice, for extra effect, stood alongside her, gaping too.

"Lily they'll pop out soon!"

"Stop it!" She shouted with an embarrassed blush, crossing her arms before her chest. Alice and the friend, Lottie, snickered before looking insulted when Lily commented that hers had grown enough for a new size.

The next five minutes of walking towards the pool, Elliot and Alice were sulking and pouting, while the other were behind them, discussing what to do from now on.

After Alice braided her hair, in fear it might get knots in it if she didn't, she was pulled inside the remotely warm water and crouched down slightly to get all under, before reemerging.

"I want a floatie~" Leo sang while swimming random circles, after he finally got out of the dressing rooms and joined them.

After playing around for a little while, swimming away from each other and trying to dunk Elliot for the hell of it, Alice wasn't surprised they met up with some other classmates. The group grew larger each time as even Lily and a few of her friends joined them for Alice's sake.

Once they had decided to go down the slide, a few people left and Alice was tugging at the bottom of her bikini consciously while walking up the stairs to the slide. Elliot slapped her hands away each time they did that until Alice obliged and settled for glaring ahead of someone's back.

"Hey Alice! Why the long face?"

Alice gulped when she noticed whose back she had been glaring too. "I, eh, I, eh, I wanted to swim a little longer, I guess."

Oz laughed and fate must've been doubling over in laughter at her once Xerxes turned around too. She hadn't even recognized him in the commotion her friends made.

"You afraid of the slide then?"

"Absolutely not!" Alice threw out immediately and Xerxes grinned cheekily, leaning against the wall to observe his supposed girlfriend and one of his best friends.

Oz grinned wider. "Well as long as you don't tell my little vixen, we can go down together!" Alice grinned cheekily at Xerxes, whose gaze darkened immediately.

"Sure, but I want to be in front because I don't want to squash you."

Oh, how wonderful. She knew that Xerxes was jealous, over what she didn't know, but she guessed it had something to do with not letting other guys flirt with her, as long as she was his fake girlfriend. She could understand it a little, it ruined his status.

Behind her, Elliot cleared her throat and pinched Alice's arm harshly, making her yelp and jump a little.

"Turn around you perv, Alice is going down the slide with _me_."

There were a few whistles from a few other guys ahead of them and Xerxes chuckled heartily again when Oz snickered and turned to engage in a conversation with Elliot. Alice squirmed her way to her 'boyfriend' and crooked an eyebrow.

"I wonder what you would've done when Elliot didn't intervene."

"Dragged you down the slide myself, of course." Xerxes said indifferently but he couldn't hide the slight twitch at his lips. Alice smiled.

"Too bad. I'm going with him now. Maybe Leo too. Yeah, sounds way better."

There were a few more cat calls and Alice stuck out her tongue at them, wiggling her way back to her friends. Xerxes was chuckling and gave her a wink before responding to a few of his friends.

Alice and Elliot dragged Leo up the slide for at least five more times. When even the other girls in the group began to disappear for a swim again, Leo was forced again and again until he saw stars and admitted so. Alice and Elliot went up for at least two more times after that before they decided it time rest a little.

Wrapping her towel around her, Alice sat down in one of the chairs and after they were provided with drinks, decided to join the group in a card game. Losing miserably, Alice faked a hurt look and dramatically claimed she was going to dwell in her misery at the bathroom.

They hadn't responded very shocked and Alice sighed, leaving for Xerxes's group who were taking a rest now. Standing behind him he grinned and pulled at a string of her bikini. Realizing the threat Alice moved forward quickly and slapped his hand away.

"Down."

"_Woof_." He slurred it out a little and chuckled. Alice sat down next to him and joined in the conversation for a little while until Lily came, with the 'smothering request' they needed some help getting down the slides. Alice made a face when Lily winked at her and wondered if Xerxes was going too – but as the true dog he just pretended to be, he sat by her side loyally.

"You know you don't have to act like some husband now, you can go and have fun." Alice said and Xerxes shrugged, sipping his can of soda quietly. "When are you planning to tell them anyway? Just so I know on time."

"You really want to end this deal, don't you?"

"It's not like we're back to strangers or something. We're friends, right?"

"Hm." He looked at her for a while and Alice subconsciously arranged her towel in case something was off. She'd never live it down. "Though they'd probably think we'll be friends with _benefits._"

"Eh?"

"If we were to stay close friends that'd wake suspicion I am still… doing you."

She raised an eyebrow. "They ever thought you were doing me, then?"

He grinned at that and set his can back on the table in the midst of all the chairs, shaking his head. "They did interview me about that once, but I shrugged it off. It's up to their fantasy."

"I couldn't imagine someone imagining other people's sex life's."

"I could, but that's not the point. Are you sure you want your diary back? It's full of crap of him. And I bet you don't even fancy him anymore, do you?"

"That's none of your business and yes, there are more things in there than stories about him." He knew she was referring to the many pictures and even a few friendship bracelets from when she was younger.

He nodded and looked ahead for a while, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly he stood up and threw his can away, walking back to her.

"I threw it away." He said, tugging on his hair a bit. Alice gaped. "I'll give you the envelope with pictures and stuff tomorrow at school." Relief washed over her for a second, before the anger settled in.

"You _threw_it away? Why?"

"You don't need it anymore. It was almost full anyway. I'll buy you a new one, if you want."

"That's not the point! It's not your right to throw something like that away, Xerxes!"

He shrugged and glared sideways, at some random object. "You don't need it anymore, Alice. You don't like him and those last four pages would only be filled with information about the finals. Better start a new one, and you can drool over anyone you like in there, then."

Alice stomped her feet to the ground, feeling a childish anger coming up in her. She warningly glared at her friends, who made their way over to see if Alice wanted to join them in the bubble bath, but they stood still quickly.

"What are you waiting for? Break up. Dump me, it'll give you more reputation." Xerxes said once he knew her friends didn't listen in on the conversation. Alice glared at him.

"I don't want it to be like this, you should've given it back and we could've explained we broke up on friendly terms or whatever."

"Nah, they'll think you're still with me, idiotic perverts as they are. You don't want that either, don't you?"

Suddenly Alice thought about all the pages with things written about Bander in her diary. Did he throw those away too? He should at least reconsidered the idea! Knowing him he randomly threw it away without a second thought! He was always so careless, and so selfish, and… Alice groaned.

"You break up with me. It's the least you can do. I don't need to see you or any of your stupid prep friends for a while!"

"Too bad, I don't want to. You do it yourself, or are you too afraid to do it? I thought I would've at least helped you get a little braver." He said boringly.

"Fine. It's over."

"Louder, no one heard it." Xerxes said, challenging her and Alice, still angry, decided he deserved to be humiliated in front of her own friends. He deserved it! The jerk was always making a fool out of her, embarrassing her, hurting her!

Alice slapped him across the face loudly, attracting most attention of people who were around. Standing her ground, she looked away from him. "It's over."

At Elliot's surprised respond she knew at least some people heard her. Xerxes smiled lightly at her and turned around, walking away after he grabbed his towel.

Alice glared at him until she couldn't see him anymore, and then turned to her friends, who were gaping at her.

"Not that I don't completely agree with you for taking care of that bastard," Elliot said, narrowing his eyes. "But what happened?"

"He… he crossed the line. That's all." Alice said, clenching her hands and unclenching them soon afterwards.

* * *

**R&R! :D**

**Oh.. only 3 more chapters! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alice brooded quietly. Her friends had decided to leave her alone for a moment, much to her pleasure, and after avoiding to be seen by Lily, Alice sat down outside with her towel around her, looking ahead of herself.

She almost didn't notice when someone sat down next to her and was even more surprised when she saw who it was. Sharon, also in a towel, looked ahead along with her before offering a smile.  
Alice sighed and looked ahead again, resting her chin on her knees.

After a silence from about half a minute, Sharon turned to her a little.

"I know about the deal," She admitted, and Alice looked up in alarm. "I won't tell anyone about the diary fiasco." She quickly reassured. "And he didn't told me out of his free will. I've dated him long enough to see when something's wrong – and well, you didn't seem completely willing to his advances either."

"Keep it short, please? I'm not really in the mood." Alice said softly, smiling back lightly at the girl. No matter what she did, Alice doubted she couldn't not smile at her when she smiled. She looked adoring, and she wondered if she really stood up with Xerxes' wrath for such a long time.

"He kicked the lockers while he was on his way out." Sharon said with a chuckle. "I had to bite my lip from doubling over, but he looked pretty confused."

"Ha, right."

"I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he ignored me completely. Figured it had something to do with you," She said, ignoring Alice's comments. "So I wondered if you, eh… 'broke up'."

"We did. He threw it away, so I could end this without any threats." Alice sighed.

"But you don't like Oz anymore, do you?" At her silence, Sharon smiled. "Xerxes was always fussing about you to me. First he was defending you, then praising you, saying random stuff or 'oh, I need to text Alice!'." Sharon giggled and Alice found herself wanting to coo at her.

"You don't need to sugar him up for me. I'll forgive him, eventually, if he's still up to be friends."

"Oh, he's up for way more than that, Alice." Sharon said, lowering her voice slightly when a some people of the school came outside. "You broke up with him right?" At her nod, she smiled. "Why didn't he break up with you?"

"He didn't want too, obviously."

"Now does that prove anything? He told me you were dense, but by now you figured out he liked you, right? I recall I saw him come out of dressing room 17C to put his stuff in the assigned locker."

Alice frowned. What was she suggesting? That she'd go to him and fall in his arms and that they'd live happily ever after? Yeah right.

At her prodding stare, Alice uncomfortably sighed. "I get it. I'll go smash his head in or something."  
Despite sounding indifferent, Alice stood up quickly and tried not to run to the boy's dressing rooms. She'd definitely slip and break something, so she just kept a fast pace.

Maybe she should go back and pick up her towel though, she completely forgot about it. Blushing once she entered the boy's dressing room, and apologizing to a few guys who she surprised, Alice quickly found the designed number and was happy to see his retreating back.

Reaching out, she grabbed his collar and pushed him in the first available dress room. Xerxes gave her a surprised look before he scowled, and she closed the door behind her.

Thank god he was done, and that it was him! Imagine it was someone else, she'd shoot herself immediately.

Alice crossed her arms and leaned against the door, blocking his way out and someone's way in. It would be really awkward if anyone saw them in one dressing space.

"I talked with Sharon." She started off nervously and he gave her a pointed look, ready to shoot some kind of remark to her, but she wouldn't have it, damn it! If he'll get her all edgy she'd never get to say what she wanted to say. "She told me… you actually like me."

He eyed her seriously and for a moment Alice cursed herself to pick this time – it wasn't ideal to confront someone while you're in a bikini. Didn't really look threatening at all. Maybe she should've gone back for her towel, but he definitely would've left the dressing room already. Anyway.

"Why would you blackmail me if you didn't hate me?" She asked, curious. In fact, she was more curious than angry right now. What had been the entire point of this whole thing? He never even came close to explaining it.

"Go ask Sharon if you're so close." He said with a glare and Alice matched it with one of her own. "Do you know the meaning 'bro's before ho's'?" The question was sudden and Alice raised her eyebrows. Bro's before ho's? Wasn't that friends before girl/boyfriends?

Knowing it was probably that, she nodded and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Think about it. Oz would never date you if you dated me first." He probably expected her to hold him in there longer, because he dropped his bag to the floor and sat down on the small stool in the dressing space. "How long do you plan on keeping me prisoner?"

"As long as it takes." Alice determinedly replied. Oz would never date her if Xerxes dated her first? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"I should've known your brain doesn't progress difficult words that quick." Alice scoffed at the insult. "I'll rephrase. You're in love with Oz. I like_d_you." Why'd he drag out the d? "At first, Oz didn't know you. And suddenly he did. He needed to be kept away from you. Then I found your diary – very convenient, thanks."

Alice looked at him hesitatingly. "So… you blackmailed me, so I would never have a chance with Oz?"

"Oz wouldn't date to date you if you were my ex-girlfriend and I was still mourning the loss. He'll have forgotten all about you after summer."

That's possibly the moment Alice really, just _really, _felt the need to beat someone up. Even more than before, when she slapped him. No way she'd overpower him so she didn't do it – but damn, the feeling was really strong. Twice a day, this guy was seriously not good for her at all. Taking a deep breath, Alice unclenched her fists. "But you did it because you like me."

"Liked."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Alice stared at the wooden wall besides her. Fortunately he picked out one of the bigger dresser rooms because she'd easily get claustrophobia in those smaller ones. She wondered if her friends were waiting for her right now. Oh well.

"That's… really low of you." She decided on saying and he shrugged disinterestedly, looking the other way. "You could've told me you liked me. I probably would've rejected you, but at least I could consider your feelings. Instead you went and made sure you could completely destroy mine, didn't you?" At his silence, Alice bit her lip. At least he could act like his normal self and start blabbering about stuff. Or make all of this seem very insignificant by ruffling her hair and pushing her out of the way.

"Thanks a lot." Alice murmured, opening the door and slipping out. When she looked around, before entering the pool area, she could see him leave with his friends, smiling.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice bumped into Elliot and looked at him with a reindeer caught in the headlights look. "I… I-"

"Hey wanna get some fries? I'm starving!" Leo butted in carefully, pointing over to where the rest was standing. Alice gulped at Elliot's calculating look.

"Yeah sure. Sounds cool."

Once Alice got home, she didn't even notice that she threw her shoes down a little too hard or let her coat rest on the little table, which her parents absolutely hated. She shut the door to the hallway and dropped her bag next to another table, sitting down on the couch.

Noticing her daughter's lack of greeting and the noise she made, her mom came out of her home office and walked to the kitchen with a wary expression.

"…How was your day honey?"

"Fine." Alice said with a monotone voice. She half expected Bander to run up to her, but held in a sigh when she was remembered he wasn't there and will never be here anymore.

"You want some tea?"

"No thank you."

After a while her mom came into the living room with two cups of tea and set them down on the table. She sat down next to her and smiled at a picture of the dog, which was beside the couch.

"So… is anything fine at school?" Nod. "And with your friends?" Another nod. Her mom frowned a little but didn't give up yet. It wasn't often her daughter had problems, so when she did, they had to be serious. "…Xerxes?"

Alice didn't move and stared at the television hard. Aha, problem found.

"Did you two have a fight?"

Hearing the worry in her mother's voice made her eyes water. She was often a sucker for someone worrying about her. And… she wanted to tell her. That Xerxes tricked her into a fake relationship so she would never have a chance with Oz, who just noticed her without his help at that moment, and that Xerxes didn't actually liked her even though he said so, because he would've never said those things if he did. And that he tricked her into believing she could fall in love with him if he'd tried.  
She hated high school. Really. Things like this never happened in college, did they?

Explaining all that would be complicated. "We broke up." Alice decided on saying. That ought to be serious enough, right? Alice never had a boyfriend before so she would be very devastated from it, were she really in love.

"What happened?"

Alice looked at her mother with a doubting look, before sitting closer and leaning her head on her mom's chest. Immediately her mom pulled her into a hug on the couch, pulling both of them back to the cushions and Alice curled up, clutching her mom's sweater.

"A fight. Nothing too big." _Then why are you crying?_, Alice backfired mentally.

* * *

Waaah the end is near. Is everyone else also completely befuzzled and sad about the latest chapters? Damn T.T

** Tricia brj**: I will consider it because it's an awesome idea! Perhaps I'll make more chapters with events from this story told out of Break's POV. The problem is that while this story is already finished (on my laptop and on fictionpress that is), those chapters are loooong from finished. So I hope I will be able to make them and I hope you'll all still be here when I publish them, probably under **another story name, or at least another story.**

** Repeat-chan** Yep, they're also in high school, but since I'm unfamiliar with American high schools, I'm unsure of which grade they're in. Let's say that NEXT YEAR will be their LAST year. Here in my measly country, we can either have 4, 5 or 6 years, depends on your level. So it's confusing T.T And I only NOW noticed you repeated that review. Lol that's why it's to Repeat-chan I guess.. XD

Thanks for all of your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Alice decided to not let this get to her and went to school the next morning, pretending to feel perfectly fine. She was sure neither of her best friends bought it, but they weren't best friends without a reason. They didn't mention the other day at all and Eliot, being who he was was, even threatened the people who did dare to mention it.

She had talked to Lily about it, because she wasn't at fault and Alice didn't quite plan on ignoring her. She might be snobby, too curious and a little selfish, but Alice did like her enough to explain the other day and even accepted to hang out soon.

The rest of the two days, she was happy to see the library was often silent so she couldn't be bothered there. Because of the finals coming up, a lot of teachers who already taught all the material gave them free hours to study.

Fortunately, this also meant that she only had to see the person in her thoughts at English, and not at any other class. He had completely ignored her when she walked in and passed him, but she knew he had seen her. During lunch she even caught him looking at her, but he still looked so damn indifferent.

Alice had mentally chided at herself for looking at him so often. He was able to ignore her for a few days, so she should too. After that, she'll slowly try talking to him again, and maybe they can become friends. She didn't hold grudges for very long… Lily was obviously in love with Oz, so it didn't matter that Xerxes ruined any chance with him.

Trying to ignore him was harder than she had thought. Alice devoted the entire weekend to studying, but it didn't work out like she had planned. It had worked with Leo (Eliot couldn't come), but when she left, Alice was still tempted to text him to complain like she did before, but knew he'd only delete it without second thought right now.

As if this wasn't enough, every time she got called or had a message, she jumped up in surprise thinking it was from Xerxes, but it wasn't, and she knocked her head against her desk quite a few times at the disappointing feeling.

She couldn't believe it. Even when he was supposedly out of her life, he was still bothering her! How in the world did he manage to do that?

Groaning at the loss of concentration, Alice walked downstairs and was pleasantly surprised when her mother offered they'd go to the animal asylum. Like all the other times she had been in there, she felt like she wanted to take every pet home, but didn't find the special pet she was looking for.  
They rented a movie afterwards and spent the entire night at the couch, eating unhealthy things and laughing. Alice had almost felt completely happy once her father joined her, saying he'll just order a pizza seeing no one prepared dinner.

And as soon as it was silent for a while she wondered if Xerxes texted her. She scrunched up her eyebrows and quickly helped her mother throw some stuff away, and putting the lights on when it got darker.

After school on Monday, Alice went with Sharon to her house. It didn't matter how Sharon thought about Alice's relationship with Xerxes, because she still befriended her and asked her to come over to study together.

They ended up studying for a small hour until Alice spotted a Wii and Sharon proudly grabbed a game she got a few weeks earlier. Once home, Alice was exhausted from the games on the Wii, and decided she must have one for her birthday too.

Once she was alone though, Alice was sulking again. She sat down on the couch and put a random animal program on. While she was at Sharon, she had one missed call, and knew it was Xerxes's number, even though she erased it.

It was just her luck she remembered it and now she was wondering why he called her. It tugged on her and made her more frustrated every second. Calling her, really? What was he getting at? Did he wanted to make her more angry, sad, confused, those three at the same time? Or maybe he wanted to apologize.

She didn't dare to call him back and found it out though. And she sure as hell wasn't going to walk over to him tomorrow and ask him. If he wanted to say something he could try again. She knew he never gave up so if it was important, she'd hear about it tomorrow.

Alice was satisfied with this, until said person didn't even show up on school that day. She was disappointed, but the day went by faster than normal since she didn't have to worry about him all the time.

The first thing she was met with once she walked over to her house was said person, though. Alice stopped dead in her tracks, and her first thought was to scold him for playing truant. But, it wasn't her business.

He was sitting down on the steps of her porch, and beside him was a rather large carton box. She approached him quietly, wondering if he was asleep with his eyes closed and stuff. Once she came close though, he sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her.

"You're disrupting my privacy." Alice sourly said and he glared awkwardly at her, while Alice looked at the box.

"Whatever. I didn't want to leave this right here, with the chance you'd never open it. It's rather warm today." He said, nodding to the box behind him. Alice gave it another glance, but didn't move towards it.

Alice wanted to ask what it was, but figured she'd find out soon enough. She hoped it wouldn't be anything embarrassing. Looking at him nervously, he frowned.

"I'm not going to apologize," He said with a straight face and Alice looked away. "but I guess you should know I regret what I did."

That is sort of an apology. Alice sighed, and sat down on the porch too, keeping a safe distance to be sure. It had sounded like he had to choke it out though so she wasn't going to reply, in fear he'd just get angry. The fact he said that was calming enough. It did make her feel as if he didn't want them to become friends again, judging by the distant tone to it.

They sat there for at least another five silent minutes before he suddenly stood up. Alice, even though calmed a little, was struggling with some thoughts again. She did want them to become friends. She valued him and his stupid humor and stupid behavior, but it was something she missed at the moment. Especially when she was in a tense situation.

"I'll see you at school."

Alice nodded at his retreating back and once he started his car and left, looked at the box. What could possibly be in there? It wasn't very average sized.

Suddenly, Alice strained her ears. Did the box just make a _sound_? She stared at it for a little while, thinking of the possibilities. Oh, he wouldn't, would he? Almost afraid to open the box, she reached out and touched it, sliding her hand over the top.

Yeah, that was definitely a mewl.

Quickly opening the box, Alice was met with a black-brown kitten and stared at it, as it stared back at her, before the kitten got distracted. He tried to get out of the box but failed because he was so small, and bumped into numerous toys and some small blankets.

At that moment, she heard her cell ring in the living room. Oh! What if that was Xerxes! Alice stood up and turned before softly gulping, turning around again. Right. Kitten.

Scooping it up with her hand and pushing the box in the hallway, Alice ran into the living room, but she already missed the call, but the ID said it was her father instead of Xerxes.

Alice winced as the kitten bit her in her hand and walked over to the couch, putting it on there. The kitten was quickly entertained with the pillows and some of the strings attached to it when she found a piece of paper. She unfolded it and chuckled with laughter at the poorly drawn Cheshire cat from the animated movie Alice in Wonderland.

"Cheshire, huh." Alice looked at the kitten, while he started mewling loudly. Alice heard the door from her mother's book closet close.

"…Mom! Mom, look! Look, look!" Alice suddenly screeched, grabbing the kitten (gently of course), and running over to her mom's office. Her mom looked rather surprised with the sudden entry, before her eyes settled on the ball of fur in her daughter's hands.

"Can I keep him? Please!"

"But we don't have any st-"

"I have toys! And he can sleep on my bed! I'll pay for a scratching pole myself, and litter boxes aren't that expensive! Please, please?"

"What's his name?"

"So I can!" Her mother gave her a look and Alice blinked. "Oh, Cheshire." At that her mother gave a weary smile and turned to her laptop again.

"I'll call your father to buy the supplies on his way home."

Alice hugged her mother before storming upstairs with her new pet and closing the door and closet, so it couldn't skip off.

Once she released it on the bed, it began scurrying off and messing with things that were in her room and Alice smiled goofily. Cheshire, how silly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cheshire looked at her, and Alice wondered if cats could actually feel an accusing sort of anger. Because she felt guilty looking at the poor thing. Alice had been so absorbed in making and studying for her exams, she completely forgot to train and play with the kitten.

And he sure did take his freedom for granted. In a single week he'd succeeded in making both Alice's and her mother's life miserable by breaking her grandmother's vase, ruining the flower beds in the gardens, trashing Alice's homework and defecating on the carpet.

She was slowly starting to wonder if Xerxes had chosen this cat specifically for her. Still, once he pulled the big eyes and started to slowly crawl over to her, she couldn't help but giggle and pick him up.

"Oh who's a pretty boy? Yes you are!" Alice said, nosing him and the cat tried to back his face away. If it was one thing the cat didn't like, it were kisses on his nose. Only Alice was allowed to do so without getting scratched.

"I hope you're going to be a cute little kitten for a long time. That carpet's going to take forever to clean. Not to mention I have to pay for the vase!"

Cheshire mewled as if he didn't care and lazily spread across a special-made-for-him pillow. Alice shrugged and lied down next to him, closing her eyes. Now that the exams were finally over, she only had to get her report card.

She'd probably get trouble from her friends at school, because she'd been inactive for the three days they were free between exams and today. She was so tired from the studying and problems, she decided to lie down in bed all three days and do nothing but reading and watching bad movies.

A sudden beep declared a text message and Alice opened her eyes, rubbing Cheshire's belly. "I'll be off then." She ran her fingers over his back before standing up and walking downstairs.

Once outside, Eliot smiled and waved, and was surprisingly not-angry. Maybe she was saved…"And where have you been young lady?"

Or maybe not.

"I was tired!" Alice defended quickly, raising her chin. "Besides, it wasn't like you needed me so much. You're packing for your vacation anyway."

"I still don't know what books I leant to you… but still! It would've been nice to hear you were alive."

"I texted!"

"Which gave me the feeling you were watching some old ladies movie."

Alice laughed it off and they were met with Leo a short while later, after they took the bus to their school.

She didn't mind coming to school to receive their report cards. It never took long, and thanks to the internet she knew all of her grades already, so there was no surprise at all.

Stuffing the last few things from her locker into her bag, Alice caught herself looking down, underneath her locker door. He wasn't going to be here anyway, but she couldn't help herself! It almost seemed normal he'd wait for her here.

Sighing, Alice closed her locker and began walking over to the assigned classroom. She amused herself with the idea teachers wanted them out as soon as possible so they could go too, and she couldn't agree any less… but if some others knew about it as well (which they undoubtedly did), they could hang out here a little longer.

Even though she didn't expect it, it didn't surprise her when she was suddenly met with Xerxes. He came from the corner and waited for her until she caught up, walking next to her.

"How's the cat?" He asked nonchalantly and Alice grimaced, thinking about all the trouble the kitten caused.

"A lot like his previous owner." She said back with a slight tinge of sarcasm, which made him snicker.

"That's what I picked him for."

Alice chuckled and soon they reached their classroom. Xerxes sighed and turned to her again. "Can I talk to you?"

"What, now?"

He shrugged. "If you wouldn't mind. Teacher's not here anyway."

Alice looked inside the classroom, and it just started to fill in with students from her class. It occurred to her Xerxes wasn't in this class, but he still followed her over here, so he must wanted to say something serious.

"Sure."

He grinned. "Listen well because I'm only going to say it once, okay?"

She nodded, wondering what could be so important. He could make such a big fuss out of something so small… ah, she could do that as well, though.

"Will you go out with me?"

Alice literally gaped at him like a dead fish. Knowing that wasn't very attractive to look at, Alice closed her mouth quickly, before stammering out something unrecognizable and blushing. "W-w-w-w-what?"

Xerxes grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Will yo-"

"I heard that!"

"I want to do this properly. No diary to blackmail you." He said in a low voice, looking in her classroom. He grimaced slightly when he saw Leo and Eliot looking at him predatorily, and he knew that if he made Alice cry, he was dead.

Alice raised her eyebrows and stared at him hard, trying to figure out why he wanted that. Seeing no obvious solution, she just asked. "… Why? I thought you disliked me."

Alice almost wanted to announce the world turned over in its grave when he blushed. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were to be friends, and forget it all ever happened! And he shouldn't blush! Since when was he embarrassed?

"You're seriously dense if you thought that. I don't know why I try with you…" She glared before looking away at his smile. "I don't know if you're still all over him. But I want a fair shot too."

"I'm not and… I'm not sure."

"You don't have to answer or anything. You can even reject me. You should know that I'm going to charm my way into your life anyway and that you'll eventually bow to my every command."

There was the Xerxes she knew.

"Charm your way in? I didn't know you could be such a gentleman, though."

"I try my best every time."

Suddenly the teacher walked into the classroom and looked at Alice expectantly. The whole class was staring now. She shrugged with an apologetic smile at Xerxes.

"I need time to think about it, okay?"

He nodded and left while Alice took her seat, lying to her friends it was about the cat he gave her (it was partly about it, though), before she became incredibly edgy.

He wanted to _try_for real. Somehow she felt unbelievably excited by that. This meant he liked her, still liked her, even though she thought she messed up with their fight lately.

The idea he was going to stalk her and try to 'charm his way in' didn't upset her at all either. Alice stared out of the window, smiling goofily. She could just as well skip the whole trouble, just to give him some credit.

Alice rubbed her hands over her cheeks, knowing she was blushing and also knowing her friends were looking at her amused. _The hell with it.  
_  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Alice suddenly pronounced in the middle of the teacher's speech, and even though he looked annoyed, he gave her the ok-sign and Alice jumped up, leaving quickly.

She thought they'd be released in no time, but surely they got the teacher with the longest speeches this year. At least she got dismissed.

She rounded the corner quickly to where she knew his classroom was, before she bumped right into someone.

"Ah, skipping out too?"

Alice really couldn't be bothered with him now. She smiled at Oz and shrugged, muttering something about bathroom. If he was skipping, that must mean his report card wasn't very good.

"Hey cat-ears,"

"Listen well because I'm only going to say it once, okay?" Alice mimicked and both Oz and Xerxes raised their eyebrows. Suddenly Xerxes looked a little angry and if he thought it had something to do with Oz, well, then he could be dense as well.

"I'm going to save you the trouble and just let you sway me off my feet. And now on with it."

There was a silence for a while before Oz burst out in laughter and Alice blushed heavily in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she said that!

Xerxes looked at her weirdly before he too, resolved to chuckling at her words. Alice sighed.

"And now I need to get my, eh, my report card." She quickly turned around, hoping they'd both forget about what she just did, because really, it was just a spur of the moment!

Still laughing, Xerxes caught up with her and turned her around.

"Curse you, you're going to take away the fun of me trying to buy you in?" It wasn't as much as a question as she would've pictured it, but she huffed nonetheless.

"Forget I said it."

"Why? I can still make you feel embarrassed even when we're going out." She pouted and he grinned fondly at her, ruffling her hair. "The only thing I have to wish for as compensation is that you will never straighten your hair again. You look like a Barbie."

"Thanks a lot, Ken." Alice smiled. Hoping Xerxes would get the point when she wrapped her arms around him. He obviously did because he looked a lot more proud of himself when he noticed Oz chuckle and leave.

"Can I kiss you, now? I suppose it's better to ask to avoid the drama you made last time."

She was happy to say she could still feel annoyed with him and like him at the same time.


End file.
